Change of Plans and Redemption
by caros24084u
Summary: I could even see her smile been sweet and caring, but I could see that she was scared, no kill meaningless mortals, that was her request, I do not why I followed it- AU, Thor/OC/Loki, i suck at summaries, slight cursing nothing serious rate may change
1. Chapter 1

**declaimer: I do not own anything of the Marvel Universe... bummer i know**

* * *

_"I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity."_

_― Gilda Radner_

* * *

-Third Person-

Epilogue...

Hanna a beautiful girl, light brown hair, expressive gray eyes, porcelain skin, a toned and curvaceous body, she has only 17 years old, and she is about to have an extraordinary live changing experience, she was getting out of the movie theater after she watched an action movie with her crazy friends, The Avengers, that was the movie, yeah a movie with action, comedy, special effects a totally blockbuster, but the girls were there to see their respective hero, Hanna didn't had a favorite one so she just sited there and enjoyed the movie, when she got out her mind was still in the movie she loved it and her friends too.

"that was so amazing, we need to come back and see it again" one of her friend said, she smiled with her

"totally, but it totally sucks that Coulson dies, he is like the most awesome agent ever!" another of her friend said, Hanna nodded in agreement

"I wonder how would it be to live in that kind of world?" Hanna asked, the three friends were quiet for a moment

"dreamy" one of them answered with a big smile, Hanna had to smile with her

"damn!" one of them said Hanna look at her friend surprised "what? I wouldn't know how to pick one" she said laughing, then the other 2 friend joined her laugh, Hanna leave them and got in her car, she began to drove towards her aunt house… the only thing she saw was a bright light at her left and before everything went dark she tough about the heroes in the movie all handsome and strong…

-Clint Barton-

"Agent Barton, report" Director Fury said, I got down and went to him

"I give you this mission for you to see what is going on in here up close" he said

"I see better from afar" I said, he nodded

"any unnatural activity to make the anomalies in the cube?" he asked I denied

"no sir, Selving had no contacts, this anomalies aren't from here sir, it may be of the other side" I said , he looked at me confused and surprised at the same time "well as I understand the cube is a door right?, the door open in both ways" I finish, he nodded but didn't said a think then the tesseract began to open the portal, a blue light emerged creating a blue hole in the opening station if that is the way of calling it, a small figure emerged then the light stopped for a moment giving us time to maybe chant a victory, the figure that was now in the floor was a girl, she stood up and look at us, she had regular clothes, blue jeans, a soft green with white dots shirt, soft green tennis shoes and a little beige bag at her side, her brown hair was loose, her soft cream perfect skin had some dirt, her eyes were big and held surprise and fear at the same time, she was indeed beautiful, I was now a few meters from her, she put her eyes on me

"oh my god!" she said surprised in a whisper

"your name girl?" Fury asked, she turn to look at Fury

"Hanna" she said with a soft voice, she looked quite normal, I reached for her extending my arm she took it looking at me very intensely, she got down and turn to see the cube, she was shocked I could tell by the way she walked and how her expression was she couldn't phantom what was she seeing

"Hanna?" I asked, she turn to look at me confused

"are you all right?" I asked, she didn't answer for a while then she froze at seeing Selving

"Loki" she said in a whisper, I frowned, she let go of my hand and turn to look at Fury

"you need to hide the cube, and take it away" she said, we all look at her confused "he is coming" she said, then once again the cube opened a portal but this time it was bigger and the stars could be seen

"no" she said turning to the portal, she turn to look at me, I was still confused but she took my hand one more time, I had to turn to see her "go" she said I frowned and denied, she look at me with supplicant eyes, I was very confused

"sir put down the spear" Fury said, I was about to turn when she pull me down to the floor, a blast of blue light came at my direction I look at her but she was already watching the man walking toward us and killing who ever put in front of him, she was getting up, and I with her, I tried to shoot him, but he stopped me

"you have a good heart" he said then he was about to put the spear in my chest, he smiled

"I wouldn't do that I steel need it" he said looking at Fury

"don't do it Loki" she said, he took of the spear of my chest and look at her, his eyes were calculating and cold "it won't work, the chitauri will be defeated, you won't come up of this" she said, at every word she said he was getting angrier, I tried to move but I couldn't, I turn to see at my surroundings anyone was moving, not an inch it was like they were frozen

"who are you?" Loki asked her, I was asking myself the same question

"who I am is irrelevant" she said with a soft calm voice, he frowned

"you are just a mortal" he said with disdain, she walked and put herself in front of me, again I tried to move but couldn't, she smiled at Loki

"yes" she answered, he smiled and for the first time he turn to see his surroundings, he lifted an eyebrow and turn to look at her

"a really nice trick, love" he said now caressing her cheek, she backed away of his touch in the process she touch me and I could feel how my mobility appeared again

"Loki give up this madness, the deal you did with Thanos will bring you sorrow and pain" she said, he looked confused and for the first time his eyes didn't held arrogance and overconfidence now had a hint of fear and despair "Loki, please I know your family still loves you" she said, in that instant the anger resurged, he put the spear in her chest, she took it with her hand, and saw how the blue light began to expand in her body, I move her and she fell hitting her head with a desk, in that instant everything came to life again, Loki looked at me and put the spear in my chest I couldn't do anything anymore, I felt deep loyalty towards him…

"now where were we?" Loki said looking at Fury

"this doesn't have to be more complicated" Fury said

"of course it has, I do not expect less of what I've done" Loki said, Fury turn to look at him "I'm Loki from Asgard and I have a glorious propose" he said

"Loki?, Thor's brother? " Selving asked, Loki turn to look at him

"We have no quarrel with your people" Fury said

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot" Loki said

"then your plan is to step on us?" Fury asked I frowned

"I came bearing good new" he said "I came to free you" he finished looking at Hanna, she was still in the floor

"from what?" Fury asked

"freedom, is just a sick lie to human kind, and as soon you accept that in your hearts you will find peace" he said now pointing the spear to Selving chest, I turn to see the portal it was getting more unstable

"yes, but when you say peace I think your meaning is the opposite"

"sir Fury is just trying to delay us, the portal will collapse the building in a few minutes, he is trying to beery us" I said, he look at me

"just like the pharaohs" Fury said

"it's true the portal is getting more unstable by the second, it will collapse by itself" Selving said, Loki nodded

"very well" he said looking at me, I took out my gun and shot Fury, I just took the case and followed Loki

"bring the girl" he said I gave the case to Selving and carried Hanna we got out of the building towards the cars, Loki carried Hanna now

"I need this car" I said to Hill

"who are them?" she asked

"I don't know they didn't tell me" I said Loki got in with Hanna we were about to leave when the radio could be heard

"they have the tesseract, don't let them leave" Fury's voice came from it I got down and shot her I entered the car and drove the building was coming down but I kept driving we managed to get out and I saw the chopper with Fury inside, Loki shot it and the helicopter went down, I just drove…

* * *

**Hi!, please do tell what do you think :) **

**ps: in my profile will be links for the outfits, people, jewelry, etc... that I'll use for this fic...**

**load of hugs and kisses... oh and cookies and ice cream ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**declaimer: I do not own anything of the Super Marvel Universe... bummer i know ;)**

* * *

_"We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving." _  
_ ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

°-_-°-_-Hanna-_-°-_-°

Chapter 1

I started to woke up with a really painful headache, but thank god that was only a dream a really bizarre one but a dream non the lest

"you are awake" a man's voice said, my eyes shot open instantly and I sat down scared, there he was all handsome and intriguing, his green eyes were on me, curious and expectant, I have to pull my own eyes from his to look at where I was but gray walls were there, I was in a soft bed the only furniture there in the room, no doors, no windows, just 4 gray walls "you like it?, this will be your room, for now" he said, I look at him once more "no talking?" he asked, I was still in shock, he smirked and caressed my cheek I backed away from his touch "you will soon" he said and then he disappeared, I stayed there looking at my hands, hoping to wake up for the dream I tried to remember the last thing that happened to me but I could only remember the white light coming in my direction. No pain, no anything just white… tears began to appear I forgot everything that surrounded me

"Hanna?" someone asked, I turn to look at Hawkeye, his eyes were a strange blue and his lips were dry, I looked at my hands again, he put his hand in front of me, I look at it confused then at his eyes "we are moving" he said flatty, I didn't move, he frowned and took my hand and pull me to him, he surrounded my waist making us closer that we were already "now" he said, I frowned and now we were in an underground facility, I saw Selving in a room studying the cube, Clint took my hand and guide me to Loki, he sat in the bottom of a partially destroyed stairs, he smiled sweetly when he saw me, I couldn't denied that he really was good looking _focus Hanna he is the bad guy!_ I said in my mind

"you seem to know too well my plans, why?" he asked his voice was low, seductive and had a light warm tone, I only look at him something in me told me not to said anything, he frowned and got up towering me yeah I wasn't tall at all only 5´3´´ "why the lack of speech of your part?" he asked, no answer "tell me!" he yelled

"you kill all those men, why, did you gain something?" I asked, he look at me surprised for my sudden spat, but he smirked

"it was fun" he said, I look at him with despise and hatred, he lifted an eyebrow

"I have nothing to say anymore, Loki" I said with a calm soft voice, looking him in the eyes, he frowned, but then he smirked, he put the spear in my chest, I saw him still in the eyes, I felt the flow of light traveling in my body and in that instant I remembered my mother, her brown eyes looking at me with love and sweetness _my lovely girl, my beautiful Hanna, you are special do not forget that no matter what happen no matter what life put you up to you will never lose yourself or us _I felt how tears were falling from my eyes, those were the last word she said to me before she died in the hospital, he noticed and he put the spear down. He looked confused

"Am I the reason of your distress?" he asked me, trying to caress my cheek I stepped back, he frowned

"no" I said still remembering her brown, warming eyes and her sweet smile, my adoptive father deep, wise blue eyes and his calming smile

"why you know my plans?" Loki asked now more confused

"I do not know I just do" I said, he frowned and his expression change to anger, he let me there and walked towards Selving

"hi, this is great, it's more than knowledge, it has shown me a lot, that it's true" Selving said I look at Clint

"I know" Loki said "and what has shown you, Agent Barton?" Loki asked to Clint

"my next target" Clint said taking out his bow

"what do you need?" Loki asked

"a distraction and an eyeball" he said and turn to look at me, Loki follow his movement, he smirked…

We were now in Germany, I look at Loki that was now in a black suit, white shirt, black tie and a green and golden scarf, I was wearing a gorgeous deep green long dress, golden stripe heel sandals and my beige bag became a green clutch, Loki turn and looked at me, he smirked and caressed my cheek I tried to step back but he held me in my place, he touched my earlobes, then he grabbed my hand, he waved his hand and a golden snake appeared in my wrist, I only looked at Loki but to say that I was freaked out was an understatement, he smiled, the snake settled in my writs now as a golden snake like bracelet, "gorgeous" he said and grabbed my hand and put in her arm like a real gentlemen, I just followed him knowing to well what was coming next, we got down a set of stairs

"Don't hit him" I said to him in a whisper, he turn to look at me when a guy approach us "please" I said looking at his eyes, I didn't know what he saw but his eyes warmed a little

"Sir, Sie können nicht hier sein, dies ist eine private Veranstaltung" the man said, Loki look at him and then he waved his hand and appeared two invitations (sir, you can't be here this is a private event)

"hier sind die Einladungen sind, können wir jetzt reinkommen?" Loki asked (here are the invitations, we now can come in?), the man took them and nodded

"Ich entschuldige mich, Herr, geben Sie bitte, und begrüßen" the man said and he let us pass, I let go a the air I didn't knew I was holding (I apologize sir, please enter, and welcome)

"were you nervous, my dear Hanna?" he asked me. I turn to look at him surprised, that was the first time he said my name, and he smiled.

"I… I don't like to see people been hit or dying" I said in a soft whisper, I chill travelled from my back to all my body remembering that night, Loki looked at me curious but he didn't said a thing, he grabbed my hand again, then when he saw the target he let go, and turn to look at me, I denied "please" I said not finding another way to ask him

"close your eyes" was his answer looking at me with warm eyes, then he grabbed the man and put him in a sculpture that had a flat surface, then with the help of a machine he took out his eye, everyone was running now, I tried but I couldn't, he turn to look at me with a frown

"you_ my_ dear Hanna, are staying with me" he said, then he grabbed my hand once again and made me follow him, then with the power of the spear he now had his armor and helmet he looked mighty and… really god like, sirens could be heard but he shot the car, this one flip in the air and fell, I look at him with fear, he look at me and I couldn't move once more I saw how he cornered a bunch of people and ask them to kneel, I felt powerless and useless, then the old man stood up, I turn to see if Steve was coming but nothing, I began to feel fear for the man that was talking with Loki

"don't kill him" I said, again Loki turn to look at me, "please" then Steve appeared, a breath of relieve left my lungs

"you know the last time I came to Germany, a man wanted to put himself above others and we finished in disagreement" Steve said he turn to look at me with a confuse frown and then at Loki

"the soldier that comes from other time" Loki said with a smirk

"you have nothing anymore" Steve said, the helicopter made it entrance, Natasha requested Loki to surrender, he didn't listen, Loki shot it he missed, Steve threw his shield hitting Loki, I still couldn't move "run" I said to the people in front of me, they looked at me "now, go!" I yelled, they didn't look back when they got out of there, now we were the only ones there, they began to fight but I could see that Loki wasn't hitting he was only dodging then Steve collide with Loki but Loki held his ground and Steve went flying suddenly Tony appeared helping him, Loki look at me and smirked, in just a blink I was next to him, Tony put his hands down and Steve stopped before he launched his shield, Loki smiled

"come on attack me" he said, I look at them

"do it" I said, instantly I felt Loki's grip in my waist get tighter, I could see now the eyes of Steve he was surprised, but Tony held his hand, I nodded, I saw everything in slow motion how the power of the reactor came out of Tony's hand, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I heard the explosion but nothing happen, I open my eyes to be able to move on my own but for a reason I don't know right now, I didn't move I turn to see Loki sitting in the floor with his hands up in defeat, armor and helmet gone, he never took his eyes of me and for some reason I couldn't either

"good decision" Stark said, they took him in the plane

"are you ok?" Tony asked me, I nodded

"you may go" Steve said putting his hand en my shoulder

"she is coming with us" Natasha said before I even had the chance to say anything

"are you hurt?" Loki asked me once inside the plane, I could feel Steve's and Tony's eyes on me, I denied

"no, thank you for not killing those people" I said, he didn't answered he only look at me

"Has he said something?" Fury voice asked from the radio in the helicopter

"no sir" Natasha said

"what about Hanna, is she ok?" he asked, again Steve and Tony looked at me, this time I saw them Steve had the courtesy of looking to the other way but no Tony he smiled at me suggestively

"Tony Stark and this is Steve Rogers" he said pulling his hand for me to take, I take it and smiled

"Hanna Forend" I said, now Loki's eyes were on me, Tony lifted his eyebrow in confusion

"Forend?, like the Doctor Astor and Ingrid Forend?" he asked now I was confused, I nodded

"I didn't knew they had a daughter" Tony said, I denied with a sad smiled

"They didn't I was adopted, and went to live with a… a tutor when the accident happen" I said, he frowned

"Accident?" he said

"They died when I was 7" I said

"What? They are a live, actually their job in quantum physics is unparalleled " he said surprised I look at him in shock Loki's eyes were fixed on me, and they held so many question but before he or me could said a thing thunder could be heard, Loki looked preoccupied

"are you afraid of a little lighting?" Steve asked Loki

"no, I preoccupied of what follows" he said

"Thor" I said in a whisper, then something landed in the plane, Loki look at me and then to the celling, I turn to look at Stark

"don't fight please" I said to him, he frowned but put his helmet on

"can't promise you that, love" he said then he opened the exit door of the plane, Thor entered with determination, Tony lifted his hand

"don't take him!" I yelled, Thor turn to look at me and frowned "he doesn't have the cube" I said, he then look at Steve and Tony, "they will not fight you if you don't take him away" I said looking at the guys in front of me, Thor nodded, then the door closed

"who are you?" Thor asked me, Tony took off his helmet

"my name is Hanna" I said, he smiled and I couldn't help smile at the sight of his childish smile

"Hanna, I´m…"

"I know, Thor Odinson adoptive brother of Loki, God of Thunder" I said cutting him of, he frowned

"did we met before?, are you friend of Jane's?" he asked, I denied

"no I do not have the delight of knowing her and I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before, but I know a lot of all of you" I said, now everyone were looking at me with confused looks

"yeah well not all of us" Tony said, I smiled at him and he frowned "you work with SHIELD, that is how you know things" he said

"she doesn't Stark, that's why she is a liability and the reason she is coming with us" Natasha said, now everyone were quiet and giving me surprise and confused looks, minus Loki he just sat there and look at me with questions, I suddenly felt nervous and self-conscious and suddenly felt chills I hugged myself but my arms were cold, after all I only had on a dress, Thor put his hand on mine, I look at him and he smiled, he took out his cape and put it on my shoulders, I smiled at him

"thank you" I said, he nodded

"You're welcome, Hanna" he said, the fabric of his cape was light but warm at the same time

We got in to the helicarrier the wind was strong, my dress and the cape was flowing violently, and the heels weren't helping of my standing straight, Thor put his hand in my waist and guide me, helping me to be out of the floor, we entered and we were now at the bridge of the helicarrier, I saw how Loki was guided towards another area, he look at me and then he walked with a lot of agents escorting him

"Hanna?" Fury asked, I turn to look at him

"I see you are well, can you give us the location of Dr. Selving and Agent Barton?" he asked me, I denied

"I don't know where they are" I said, he frowned

"at first we were underground, then we were in Germany, and now they are in the move" I said he nodded

"Fury can you explain what is going on and who is she?" Tony asked, Fury look at him

"she is Hanna, I believe you are now familiar with her, she came from the portal that the tesseract open in the previous installation, she knew Loki was coming" Fury said

"what makes you think she isn't part of his plan?" Bruce said entering the bridge, looking at me

"I am not, Bruce" I said, he stopped looking at me surprised

"she is not, she tried to protect Barton from whatever Loki is doing and she did warned us of Loki" Fury said

"prove it" Steve said, I turn to look at him surprised for his sudden command but his eyes for once were cold

"you want prove, fine" I said angry, they all look at me confused, surprised and shocked "you mister Capitan America, you were just at first a joke, an entertainment, your military range is was just giving too you because it sounded better that private America, when the experiment went right a spy stole a formula and killed the doctor, trust me I can go on, now ask Loki what of this he knows about you and from who he learn it" I said he looked at me surprised and without words

"his life was quite public at that time" Natasha said with disdain, I got angrier I wasn't the problem here Loki was and the lack of preparation they had, I saw how Coulson was looking at me like he understood the problem as well, I got angrier because of them and their lack of seriousness he would pay the broken glass, I saw how my expression made them more confident of the liability I was even Thor and Tony doubted now

"oh but your life is not public, you were trained when you were just a little girl, in Russia and not only in martial arts and military training, oh no they trained you for everything to not feel pain or sorrow or even regret, you think you have to pay all your doings, but between you and me those are a lot, may I recall some of them?" I asked not wanting her permission I saw how everyone was looking at me surprised but I continued "Drakov's daughter, the hospital in flames, Sao Paulo, I can go on Natasha" I said, everyone was looking at me shocked, Natasha's façade was lost now, in her I could saw hurt, regret, then I realized what have I done "I apologize it is not my place to say those things, please forgive me Natasha, Steve" I said realizing I was using Loki's hurtful words "I'm sorry" I said, I felt a hand in mine, I look at his owner and it was Thor

"no Hanna, we are wrong, we are judging you, when you did nothing but help us, you knew my brother didn't had in his possession the tesseract and you avoided a fight, you are answering all our questions with respect and truth" Thor said with a gentle little smile, I couldn't help feeling safe and at home in his presence, and put my hand in his, his smile grew bigger

"and you stopped Loki from killing more people" Tony said in a matter of fact tone

"Hanna, what does Loki knows about us?" Fury asked, I look at him still holding Thor's hand

"every single thing that Clint knows" I said, he nodded…

* * *

**hi! well here is a new Chapter I hope you guys like it!**_  
_

**please tell me what you think, please review you would make me very happy :)**

**and thanks for the story alerts and favorites :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**declaimer: I still don't own anything that has something to do with the wonderful, fantastic, awesome Marvel Universe... bummer ;)**

* * *

_"Anybody can become angry — that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way — that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."  
― Aristotle_

* * *

°-.-°Chapter 2.-°-.-°

~~~Loki~~~

The way her warm soft touch even as sporadic, light or even forced by me made me feel was something I had never felt before, she was exquisite, soft porcelain skin, expressive gray bluish eyes, soft pink lips, a gorgeous body that was now under my color, I like the way the green make her look, I could even see her smile been sweet and caring, but I could see that she was scared, but still she showed me her character, she was lovely as a rose but she was strong and determined as the thorn of the same flower, the way she held herself not in a proud way, no, she was confident, defiant, intriguing but she held sweetness, softness and a caring manner, no kill meaningless mortals, that was her request, I do not why I followed it, perhaps is because of the way she asked almost begging and in the verge of tears, then the soldier appeared making a dull speech about his time, tedious but she was watching and I saw how her delicate face held fear, but still in her eyes was that request, then the iron man showed up an opportunity to see the skills, not match for mine of course but still, I use her as a shield, let them know of what I am capable of even if she was never in risk, but her words _do it_… still rang in my head, I surrendered, now I was in the plane with them, her life was in discussion now, how much information I recollected of those simple questions, adopted just like me, she knows how it feels to be lied and abandoned, she knows, but still, with her ability why?... lighting made its presence… Thor… me, afraid of lighting? The soldier ask, _how mundane_, but what follows, that concerns me, I know what follows and it wasn't good for my plan, she stopped him from taking me, she knows I don't have it, why? How could she know?, but the plan remain in course, she presents signs of been cold, my excuse of a brother gives her his cape, I hate how the red looks on her, but she gets warm for now I don't care, but she smile a sweet smile that has never been directed to me, she even aloud him touch her as she does too something I didn't had the pleasure to get, hate and anger are now the only thing I feel, he has everything, why he wants her?, Why her?, stop smiling bloody fool she belongs to me, she is mine… we arrive and I see how she was unstable with all the wind, Thor again help her touching her, again she smiled sweetly, the anger in me raised to a level that I didn't even comprehend I didn't care having a set plan, I just wanted to separate them… suddenly we separate, she turn to look at me her eyes held knowledge, she intrigues me every time, she is a riddle, a new enchantment I want to learn, then I saw the beast, just a man, but his eyes held anger, even if he wants to hide it, I had to smile I saw all his fears, all his rage, then my cage, not for me of course, but still impressive, I stayed there waiting for him to come down to me, to ask, to gather information, finally he is here he explains the mechanism of the cage: the crystal scratch a fall comes next, impressive even for mortals standards

"Ant" he said pointing to the cage "boot" he said now pointing to the flat screens, using my words to pull out an emotion he is not going to obtain

"it's an impressive cage not build for me I think" I said looking at my cage in fake wonder

"Build for something a lot stronger than you" he answered confident, I couldn't help the smirk that was now in my lips

"Oh I've heard, a mindless beast that play he still a man" I said with mockery "how desperate are you, to call such lost creatures to defend you?" he frowned

"how desperate I am?" he asked, feeling that he is mad and concerned that I am a treat "you treat my world with war, you steal a force you can hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun, you have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did" I had to smile at that statement and intent of menace

"oh, it burns you to have come so close" I said with mockery "to have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what?" I said turning to the camera knowing she is watching as everyone else "a warm light to all mankind to share, and then to be remained to real power is" I said confident now

"mhm, real power, who needs the help of a teenage girl to success?" he asked I had to turn and see him, I smirked

"you of all people must know, she wasn't the one helping me, she was more of a…" I said lingering in the word I wanted to use "beautiful distraction" I said with a smirk, his façade faltered for an instant, he understood the implication of my words, mindless humans thinking they are so wise, his eye had some question he wanted to ask now for the behalf of the lovely Hanna, my smile was bigger now

"so Agent Barton was useful, I suppose?" he asked, trying to fool me, me! The god of lies, does he don't know I know when someone lies?

"perhaps" I said flatly not wanting to play anymore, now that I achieved a small victory

"I see so let me know if real power needs a magazine or something" he said walking to the exit

"I do need something" I said thoughtful, he stopped

"she can't be here" he said a little too harsh for his liking, he cares for the girl he knew only for a few seconds, I smiled she wasn't the one I needed it now, but eventually she will be here

"no, I have used her enough, for now" I said, Fury turn to look at me his expression full of despise and anger, I smiled at him with mockery "my brother, Thor" I said, he lifted an eyebrow not expecting my request

"I'll see what I can do" he said leaving me alone, I turn to see the camera again; I know they are watching and hearing everything, I smiled again…

* * *

_"It is our choices that show us what we truly are, far more than our abilities." _  
_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

* * *

*****Thor*****

"his brain is a sack full of cats, you can smell crazy on him" Bruce said

"I don't care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but he is from Asgard and therefor my brother" I said, Hanna stood up and put herself in front of me avoiding conflict one more time

"yes, his actions are not good, but he has succumbed to revenge and anger" she said "I think that every each of you had those feelings" she said everyone look at her

"yes Hanna, but that doesn't mean we let ourselves run wild" Natasha said, Hanna nodded

"I know, but still…"

"fine he is a lost creature, but we are not cutting him some slack, he has made some terrible choices" Steve said cutting her

"yes, but you need to focus in the problem and work as a team, because if you don't people will die, not because of Loki" she said

"what is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked

"You are saying that for our lack of teamwork, people would die!" Tony said angry

"yes, Loki is a treat we get that, but the army that is coming and the guy that is behind that is more trouble, Loki made a pact with him, and if he does not deliver not only us will be in trouble he will be too" she said

"who is that guy?" Bruce asked now cautious

"Thanos, he is not from this world he is from Titan, Saturn's moon, he wants the cube because that way he could be a god" she said "he is tricking Loki to believe he can have earth but as soon Thanos has the cube no one would stop him" Hanna said looking at everyone in the table

"how do you know all of this?" Fury asked now among us…

* * *

**hello wonderful readers! here is a new chapter I hope you like it!**

**thank you for your support, for all the review alerts and favorite ads! thank you very much!**

**especial thanks to: ILoveAnime89 and lovelyanimeangel guys thank you so much for reviewing **

**hugs, kisses and all the pretty things to all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**declaimer: sorry still don't own anything of the Marvel Universe... :) **

* * *

_"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." _  
_ ― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

Chapter 3

.-..-.-.-.

Hanna

"this will sound crazy to you but…" _lie_ someone in my mind said

**_what? _**

_lie they can't know, it will unleash chaos and destruction knowing their lives are just a product of someone else mind_

**_but they deserve to know why I know all of this_**

_you can manipulate time, use that ability to mask your existence_

**_who are you?_**I asked looking at everyone but all of them were frozen

_someone that decided to give you a second chance_

**_a second… I died? I died right?_**

_Yes but you can change the fate of others more than one could be saved… _

**_wait what?..._** I asked but no more answers came, **_Damn_**!, I cursed everyone were still frozen **_but I do not know how to control it!_**I said frustrated and my head began to hurt a little

_Concentrate you can do this_ the voice said I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, after a few seconds I open them to find everyone looking at me expecting an answer I smiled "I control time" I said finally perhaps a little too happy

"you what?" Tony asked _only repeat after me_ the voice said again, I frowned bout I guess he had a much better answer than me

_"I can control time, I can make it stop, see the past, the present and the future, but with every different action, decision or choice the future change, I being here change everything"_ I said repeating everything that he said, but I started to wonder if I was crazy, I mean I was talking with voices in my head that isn't good in any dimension right?

"wow, you are indeed something,, how does it work?" Tony asked, getting me out of my monologue

"I… well I still don't know, actually I just stopped time a few seconds ago, but when I touch someone that someone can see how the time stopped, that happened with Loki when he stole the tesseract he was touching me when the time stopped, and Agent Barton was very close to me so he kind of saw everything but his body couldn't move, it is weird, I do not have complete control over it so…" I said thoughtful

"but the fact that you could do that is… out of this world!" Tony said with a smile, I had to smile with him

"I agree" Natasha said, Tony had to turn to look at her surprised

"Stark maybe you could help Dr. Banner find the cube" Fury said then he looked at me expecting me to say where it was

"I don't know where it is" I said Tony and Bruce nodded and left

"Natasha take them to their respective rooms, please" Fury said, she got up and look at us

"what about my brother's petition?" Thor asked

"not today" Fury said, Thor frowned, I took his hand, he look at me, I smiled at him

"I don't think is wise" I said, he look at me for a bit longer and then he nodded, Natasha guide us towards our rooms, first Thor we left him a few doors behind

"Natasha, I am truly sorry" I said

"it's ok I pushed you" she said, she stopped looking at me

"no, I mean yes you did but still it was not my place to say those things to you" I said, she nodded

"don't worry, here it is" she said pointing the door on my left "tomorrow I'll bring you something to wear, unless you want to still be in that gorgeous dress and cape" she said with a smile, I smiled with her but denied

"I will appreciate that, thank you Natasha" I said, she nodded

"I think there are training clothes there, they may be a little too big for you, but you would change and get a little warmer, but I guess the cape can do that too" she said I had to smile at that

"Actually is quite warm but I guess the owner would want his cape" I said

"The Norse god?, I think he wouldn't mind lend it for you" she said I couldn't help to blush_ stupid body_ I said mentally, she just lifted an eyebrow

"how old are you?, you look young" she said naturally but his eyes had another meaning that I didn't understand

"I'm 17 but in June I'll turn 18" I said

"what day?" she asked

"the 21, why? " I asked, she frowned

"Because today is june3" she said

"Oh" was the only thing that I could muster

"what date do you think you were?" she asked

"January"

"mhm" she said, I was lost now, 5 months were a lot to lost just like that "I leave you now, they need me on the bridge" she said with a small smile, I nodded and entered the room, it was plain, a bed, a desk and chair, a closet and a bathroom, but as soon I entered a few flat screens came to life, I opened the closet's doors to find that Natasha was right there were 2 pants one gray and the other black, with 2 hoodies again one gray and the other black, and 3 t-shirts, one black, the other gray and the other surprising me blue, all of them with S.H.I.E.L.D's logo, I put on the gray training pant and the white t-shirt, the clothes were really big on me but I didn't care, I folded Thor's cape and I took of the earrings and the bracelet Loki made me, and put them in the desk, I entered the bathroom to clean my face, I let my hair fall down it was in soft curls, I put on the gray hoodie and took the cape, I got out of my room and knocked Thor's door, after a few seconds it slide open letting me see Thor

"hi" I said blushing for his lack of clothes, he was only wearing the black pants that fit him perfectly

"Hanna? Is there something wrong?" he asked letting me pass, I denied and entered his room that was exactly like mine

"no I just brought you your cape, thank you Thor" I said trying to remain focus in his eyes but the sight of his well-built chest, arm and abs were just to much for me to bare, I mean it was one thing seeing it in the movies and photos and other completely different to see it in person just inches away, and I have to say he really is something to behold, he smiled and caressed my cheek and I smiled blushing harder I gave him his cape

"I do not mind you keeping it" he said with a smile, my body reacted again once again my face was a tomato red

"are you sure?, I mean is part of your cos… armor?" I said mentally kicking myself in the face

"do not fret my dear Hanna, take it as a gift" he said, I look at him surprised forgetting for an instant his perfect chest

"thank you Thor, I have to admit that is really warm and soft" he smiled widely

"it is Asgard finest" he said proud, I had to smile accepting his cape back

"so, I think I'll see you tomorrow" I said, he nodded and I walked towards the door

"Hanna?" he asked making me stop, I turn to look at him with a smile but his face was in a frown and was preoccupied

"is everything all right, Thor?" I asked my smiling banishing "what is it?" I asked again

"Hanna, I need you to answer me with the truth" he said approaching me, just to be a few inches away from each other, he was really tall but he still held my eyes on his, it was my time to frown

"Thor I do not like lies nor I like to say them" I said a little too harsh

"I mean no disrespect Hanna" he said, I denied

"Ask away then" I said, he nodded and put his hands in each side of my face

"Did my brot… did Loki hurt you when you were in his captivity?" he asked me, I frowned he look at me intently, I took a deep breath now remembering Loki's words, surprised no one said nothing about those words, of course it was a lie, but still… I look at his deep blue eyes

"Thor" I said he wait for my answer, I put my hands in his, I smiled at him "Loki, your brother has not hurt me in any way" I said he looked at me still a little doubtful "I swear" I said then he smiled and let go a breath of relief

"I am glad he kept you safe and unharmed" he said I smiled at him, I let go of his hands but his linger a little more in my face, I had to blush yet again, his gaze was warm and analyzing like he wanted to tell me something he wasn't so sure of, but finally he let go and then he look at the floor, I bit my lower lip I put my hand in his cheek, he lifted his eyes to see me, I smiled at him

"thank you for your gift I do not have something that match the price of it, so I hope I could pay my debt with this" I said then I put myself in my toes and kiss him in the cheek, he look at me surprised when I separated from him, but then he made something I didn't expect, he put his hand in my waist and pull me to him making me closer, then he put his other hand in my cheek caressing it gently it send chills down my spine I blushed completely

"my dear Hanna, you do not need to pay anything it was a gift that was gladly given, I do not wish to insult you in any way as my intentions and sentiments towards you are entirely honorable and genuine on my part but I do wish to taste those lips that have me under a spell since I lay my eyes on thee" he said, I look at him surprised and without words I never though Thor was a romantic and a well-spoken man, I thought that was Loki, but my body responded for me quick enough for him to smile, I only nodded, then he kissed me, it was nothing like I ever felt before, well I don't have much to compare but wow! This was something else at first it was sweet and soft almost like he was tasting the ground then it became more rough and passionate, we separated just an inch to get some air in our lungs, I was smiling like a fool this I knew, but his smile and I'm sure of it matched mine.

"_My_ dear Hanna" he said in a soft gently whisper, I couldn't smile more widely I liked the sound of my name and _my_ together in his voice, in his lips

"I like the sound of that" I said, he chuckled, but then he just look at me

"may I consider you mine as you can consider me yours?" he asked, I nodded with a big smile, his smile appeared outshining mine, then he kissed me again, I was in a bliss, an eternal bliss… but then we separated from each other

"Hanna?" he asked, I look at him with a huge smile "I do not want you to be hurt because of this or me, I consider best to keep it to ourselves, I do not want you to be used like my friend Selving" he said, at first I tough it was a horrible request but then it hit me how can I ever possibly forget: Loki, the army, everything with this I could be a target if it I wasn't already, but this time I had to agree with him, I nodded

"yes I believe it's best" I said, he smiled his eyes held determination and happiness

"then I make you this oat" he said serious but his eyes were still holding happiness "I promise not to put you in any sort of hazard nor I'll be the one to cause you any grief or pain" he said I nodded and smiled at him, he smiled and we kissed again…

:-:-:Thor:-:-:

Natasha pointed my new and temporal chambers I took a pair of black comfortable trousers and put them on, the room was really small but I didn't care because my mind only held her image I couldn't help feel that amount of attraction towards her and that ability of hers, so intriguing and special, I could see she has a determined mind but she still was caring and joyful, even the slightest touch made my skin burn and feel cold at the same time, every smile she gave me so willfully and carelessly made me just want to admire her, and how my name sound in her sweet and soft voice made me to just take her and hide her from the rest of the realms, she was… no she is unique… the nock in the door made me get back to the reality and out of my thoughts, I opened the door just to reveal a blushing girl that was monopolizing my thoughts, in clothes that were hiding her lovely figure because they were too big for her, I let her pass asking if something was wrong, she denied making me a little more calm, I didn't noticed my cape in her hands until she returned to me, I gave to her, receiving that beautiful blush in her cream cheeks, she was going now, but I remembered Loki's words how harm could he have inflicted in this gorgeous, small woman in front of me, I did not now but I asked her to answer me with the truth she implied my word thinking I was offending her I tried to emend my mistake then I asked her about been hurt by Loki, she denied his words, he did not harm her, now I was glad, I let her go holding my sentiments and question I wanted to ask and said, but she surprised me with a kiss in the cheek, a low burning sensation remained there after she pulled away, I took that as an invitation and ask her boldly if I may kissed her, of course I had to use some of my brothers words she was impressed, I can tell she is not like the others she is smart and beautiful, she nodded making me the happiest in this realm, I kissed her, her soft lips caressed mine with sweetness, I got eager, I wanted more she let me, now it was rough yet passionate, we needed some air her lips leaved mine, I was already missing them, then Loki was in my mind, this has to be remained in the dark for her safety, she agreed then we kissed again, I had to let her leave, she needed her rest and as do I but I couldn't sleep not from all of this, she went away a few hours ago so I got dressed again and went to see Son of Coul, Jane could be in danger still, I didn't want any more people in harm's way…

* * *

**hi amazing and adorable readers! here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**Thor stilling a few words... yeah I think he really is well-spoken but the silver tongue is the other brother ;) bad brother he wants to impress!**

**so anyway thank you for your support, for all the review alerts and favorite ads! thank you very much!**

**especial thanks to: ILoveAnime89 thank you so much for reviewing**

**let me know what you guys think, not say oh is a Thor/Oc! please be patient the goody is coming :) still I can't decide the end if is Thor or Loki or someone else!... oh yeah I open to accept any suggestions ;)**

**hugs, kisses and all the pretty things to all of you!**

**pd: clothes link at my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**declaimer: nop still out of the owners of Marvel Universe... :) **

* * *

_"Angry people are not always wise." _  
_ ― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

Chapter 4

-:-Tony-:-

We were in the bridge now, seeing how Loki was with Fury, he was nuts that was for sure but that comment about her _a beautiful distraction_, she didn't presented injuries, the dress could show it, but still he could have hurt her… I don't want to imagine what kind of pervert things he could have done to her, but I think the most worried about all of us was the point break, he look at her with even adoration he liked her and as I could notice: a lot, then Thor defended Loki and Hanna too, then she was now telling us she controlled time, that was impressive shit, I mean who can control time… Chronos?, but she prove herself been worthy of our trust so now we: Banner and me were working in finding the cube, the unlimited power when the slide door open letting us see Hanna in gray oversized training clothes and with 3 cups of coffee, she smiled, she was really a gorgeous girl but fight the god? No way, _To bad!_

"Hanna, I tough you were in bed don't you have to be sleep before 10?" I said with a smirk, she just sticks her tongue out but she smiled

"can't sleep, do you mind if I join you? I brought coffee" she asked, I turn to look at Banner he struggled, I smiled, she gave me one of the coffees with a smile

"nop, maybe you can help" I said she nodded I tasted the coffee and it was perfection made in coffee, I was surprised I had tasted the shit of coffee SHIELD gave us, Bruce did it too and smiled and look at her

"where in the hole helicarrier you get this coffee?" I asked for future references, she smiled

"I did it" she said proudly, I had to smirk at her comment _and she cooks!_ I said mentally, she smiled

"I like to cook and don't be a nasty sexist" she said, Bruce began to laugh I turn to look at him surprised

"she can read minds too!" he said smiling she giggled and took a sip from her coffee, she closed her eyes, smiled and her tongue caressed her lips softly and a little soft almost whisper moan came from her lips, _god! Sweet Jesus!_ I feel like an old pervert for just seeing that, I saw Bruce face and I knew he was thinking the same thing, too much time in the lab, we need to get out!, she opened her eyes and saw us watching her, she immediately blushed and look at her hands holding her foam cup

"sorry, I… my mother used to give a sip from her coffee in the mornings, I just recall that, I apologize I tend to make ridiculous sounds when I eat or drink something that I like and it definitely doesn't help that I haven't eat anything since… I don't know when" she said looking up to see us, I bit the inside of my cheek

"no worries" I said stabilizing myself I smiled at her and took out the bag of blueberries I had with me I gave it to her, she smiled widely

"thank you Mr. Stark" she said, again I bit the inside of my cheek _dear god now I like been called Mr. Stark_

"do you know why Selving wants iridium?" Banner asked changing the subject _bless you!_ I though

"to stabilize the portal, in that way it can't collapse itself like last time in SHIELD" she said serious and professional, I nodded "and it could open as wide and as long Loki wants, he would have the control of it" she finished

"but he would need a power source, to kick that thing right?" I asked, she smiled and nodded

"I see that you made your homework after all" she said I frowned; she looked at me and bit her lower lip

"I know about that too, sorry" she said I lifted an eyebrow at her she smiled

"but he has to heat the cube to a hundred twenty million Calvin to broke the coulomb barrier" Banner said

"unless Selving has figure it out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect" I said

"and he had" she said, I turn to look at her surprised

"well the readings of gamma rays in the scepter are correct to Selving's notes, but still it will take days to process" Banner said

"perhaps but you two are super genius" Hanna said to us, I had to smile even Bruce smiled

"well thank you" I said with a smile, she smiled with me

"you're welcome" she said

"but still, it will take days" Bruce said

"not with the toys I brought" I said Hanna smiled sweetly and took another sip, I turn to the screen , not wanting to see it again as much appealing as it was "you know you should come to Stark towers sometime, the ten top floor all the toys, it's like candy land" I said to Banner

"ha, I don't think so, last time I was in New York I kinda broke Harlem" he said

"well I promise you a stressful free environment, no stress, no surprises" I said getting ready to poke him with minus electric volts

"don't Tony that won't work" Hanna said, I frowned but still I poke him

"auch" he said looking at me, I look at him curious

"hey are you nuts?" Capsicle said entering the lab

"how you do it?, jazz, bongo drums, a huge bag of weed?" I asked ignoring capsicle, Hanna giggled

"is everything a joke to you?" Capsicle asked

"hey Steve relax" Hanna said behind him, he didn't even turn to see her

"funny things do" I said looking at Hanna, she smiled and denied

"putting the safety of all this people in risk is not a joke" he said "not offense" capsicle turn to look at Bruce

"non taken, doesn't matter I wouldn't come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy tings" Bruce said looking at the pointy thing in my hand

"you are pinpointing man, you need to stretch" I said

"and you need to focus in the problem" Steve said

"and you think I don't?, why Fury call us, why now and why not before, what is he not telling us, I can't solve the equation if I don't have all the variables" I said

"you really want to know?" Hanna asked making all of us turn to look at her

"are you suggesting he is indeed hiding something?" Steve asked her in a harsh way

"What is your problem with Hanna?" Bruce asked, he turned to look at him frowning

"it doesn't matter Bruce, Fury is making weapons, but he is not behind that phase, a council is, now the thing he is behind is the avengers, this you know Tony" she said

"it was canceled" I said

"yeah but he still believes in it" she said I nodded

"Weapons? what kind of weapons?" Steve asked still demanding, he surely had a problem with her

"Nuclear ones, he even have some of HYDRA" she said calmly looking at capsicle

"that is not true" Steve said harshly she look at him surprised like she didn't believe he was like that all angry and mean

"Why is the matter with you why do I ever do to you? I am sorry for the things I said in the bridge, those were not my words I apologiz…"

"I don't trust you" he said simply cutting her off, I look at him shocked now it was time for me and Bruce to frown

"you don't trust her? Why? has she giving you reasons to doubt her?, are you implying she works for Loki?" I asked him getting a little to annoyed by the guy

"Loki is trying to wind us up" he said

"so now you are telling us that Hanna is going to do that?" Bruce asked harshly, I turn to look at him but still he was calm

"Hasn't she already?" Steve asked, I look at him surprised

"perhaps been a capsicle has affected you" Hanna's spat interrupted our interaction, but I had to suppress the laugh that wanted to come out at seeing Rogers face… wait capsicle I hadn't said that out loud am I? "like I said in the bridge if you don't start playing as a team people would die!" she said "the last thing I want is that someone close to you die!, I don't want that anyone feel that, don't you understand? people trust you, in your abilities, your intelligence, is that so hard to see?" she asked now "see the people you care about die in front of you _because_ of you, it is not something you are looking forward to feel" she said now with tears in her eyes "I'm only trying to help, but if it makes you feel better, maybe you should take me to Loki's and lock me in with him" she said now crying, we were quiet, for once I didn't have nothing smart to say, I know how it feels to see someone die in front of you because of you, and it wasn't pretty and I wasn't looking forward to experience that again

"let's go then" Steve said, Bruce and me look at Steve like he was out of his mind

"you are not taking her to him, are you out of your mind!" I yelled

"it's fine" Hanna said still crying "Barton will be here as soon the cube is ready, they need the scepter to open it as to close it, oh and Bruce Loki wants the other guy out, he even want to collapse the ship" Hanna said cleaning her tears but her voice broke a few times "oh and don't let Coulson get near the cage, please, promise me this Tony" she said, I nodded, Steve took her by the arm, I tried to stop him but she smiled and denied "promise?" she asked

"I promise" I said now seeing Steve taking her away, I hit the table with my fist

"this is the man my father talk all the time?, he should be stayed frozen" I said angry

"why Coulson?" Bruce asked, I turn to look at him

"because he is the one that dies" I said in a whisper …

-:-Steve-:-

She just let me guide her towards the cage

"what are you doing?" Natasha asked me when she saw us

"I'm taking her with Loki" I said, she frowned

"what are you insane that is what he wants" she said "come on Hanna, come with me" she said grabbing Hanna's arm, I let her go, they walked towards the hall, I was pissed at her, at Loki at everyone, _nuclear weapons_ she said **that is not true** I said in my mind **but if she is telling the truth? Damn!** I said and got to the lower levels, I opened the sliding door and entered just to find out that I have been a complete idiotic ass, she was right they have weapons and not only nuclear ones they have some HYDRA too, I walked now towards the bridge to ask Fury, he wasn't there anymore…

* * *

**hi my adorable readers! here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**so this is the interaction with Tony Bruce and Steve, I enjoyed been in Tony's mind ;), don't get me wrong I love Steve but for the benefit of this story I'm making him a little annoying for almost everyone ;) don't kill me :D I promise he will have his redemption later on :D**

**so... thank you for all your support, for all the review alerts and favorite ads! thank you very much!**

**especial thanks to: ILoveAnime89,lovelyanimeangel, donnabella2k7 thank you so much for reviewing, you make my day!**

**let me know what you guys think, oh here it comes the goody... more of Loki and Thor oh yeah!**

**hugs, kisses and all the pretty things to all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**declaimer: hate to say it gain still no own anything of the Marvel Universe... :) **

* * *

_"And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me." _  
_ ― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games_

* * *

Chapter 5

-.-Hanna-.-

So now I'm guided by the surprising out of character super annoying Captain Steve Rogers!, unbelievable, really I'm so confused, in the movies he doesn't act like this but maybe me been here change that, perhaps even Loki or Thor because that speech in his room was not like him… _I think_, but here I was guided by capsicle because he didn't trust me! _Great_

"why don't you trust me?" I asked him, he stopped and turn to look at me

"it seems you have feelings for him, the way you defend him is not natural after all his done" he said, I look at him surprised

"Thor defend him" I said in my defense

"Hanna, Thor is his brother, Loki is nothing to you, why do you even bother to defend him?" he asked me like if I was a kinder garden kid, I was now speechless, I mean I didn't have to defend Loki, but still I had to Loki is not evil not entirely _I guess, I want to think… no I have faith in him_ I said to myself

"because everyone deserves a second chance, I do not believe everyone is evil for the mere propose of it, I think is the circumstances an our emotions in our life the things that make us take the wrong choices and actions" I said

"Hanna, you know my story and you know that at first it wasn't easy, but that didn't make me evil, or I wanted to slave human kind, look at Thor, he was exiled and he grew up with Loki, why Loki is like this and not Thor?" he asked, I took a deep breath he was right in a way but still it wasn't the same

"perhaps, but see how Thor is and compare him with Loki physically and mentally, they are not brothers Steve, Loki was adopted" I said Steve was about to say something but I kept talking "I'm not saying that as an excuse, but imagine how would you feel if your father the one who race you but never truly loved you the one you always wanted to please in any way you could muster, the one that told you stories about blue frost monsters, that were evil and the only think they thought was war, destruction and despair, and after millennia of believing that, you find out that you are one of those monsters, that your father talked about with hate and contempt?, then when you asked him he just say to you that he took you that he stole you to use you as a token a mere tool for peace and union between realms?" I asked a little agitated about my speech, he look at me surprised

"you have giving me enough reasons to believe you are in love with him" he said, now was my turn to look at him surprised "come on, I'll put you with your boyfriend" he said graving me by the arm thenNat save me, she look at Steve like he was out of his mind, then she drag me out of his grasp

"why was he taking you to Loki?" she asked me entering her room that was just like mine

"he hates me" I said sounding like the teenager that I am, I didn't want to hear that I was in love of him, she smiled, then she let go of a laugh, I look at her surprised

"sorry, it's just that you really look like a teen" she said, I smiled at her "and trust me those clothes really are big" she said smiling, I look at myself and smiled

"yeah" I said

"well, take a shower and I will give you some clothes that maybe could fit you" she said I nodded, I entered her bathroom and strip, I entered the shower and smiled, I washed my hair and my body, I got out wrapped in a towel, Natasha was there holding a set of black lace lingerie, black leather skinny jeans, a red tank and a black button t-shirt, I bit my lower lip, but I dressed with the clothes she gave me, to say that the jeans were tight was an understatement, well everything was tight, I was the same size as her and she liked her clothes tight, I mean the clothes fitted me well but I wasn't used to that kind of wear, then she gave me the black boots, I smiled at her at seeing me in the mirror, _I didn't look that bad _I though watching my reflection, Natasha smiled at me

"now go to your room, I need to interrogate Loki" she said, I look at her surprised " don't worry, I'll be ok" she said with a smile

"Natasha he will say the things I said to you, you need to look surprised and vulnerable that way he would think you are weak, he wants you to believe he controls Banner, he isn't" I said to her, she was now looking at me surprised

"go to the lab then, go for Thor first" she said I nodded and left her room taking all the oversize clothes, I leave them in my room I took my adoptive mother cross, the bracelet and the earrings my dad gave me, I left my hair down and loose, I got out and knocked Thor's door, nothing

"Thor?" I asked, no reply _crap, where is he? _I went to the bridge to see if he was there, and smiled when I found him he was talking with Coulson looking at one of the screens

"as soon we knew of Selving, we move Jane Foster to a new location, she was hired in to a new observatory, a high fee, private plane, very remote, she is safe" Coulson said, I was surprised I forgot about Jane after all Thor liked her, he missed her when he was back in Asgard, I didn't make myself notice

"thank you she is a friend and is not accident that Loki has took Erick Selving" Thor said, I smiled relieved by the word friend describing the relationship they had

"he talks about you a lot, you change his life, you changed everything around here" Coulson said they started to walk towards the huge windows, I follow them by the up railing

"you were better as you were, we pretend in Asgard to be more advance but we came here wrecking like bilsteihm" Thor said

"like what?" Coulson asked

"you know huge, scaly, big ridges" he said, Coulson just look at him "you don't have those?" he asked

"I don't think so" I said, both men look at me with a smile

"well they destroy everything as they pass" Thor said looking at me, I smiled

"when I came first to earth Loki's rage follow me here and your people pay the price" Thor said looking at Coulson "and now is the same" he said that now at me, I look at him with comprehension and with a sweet smile, "in youth I courted war" he said

"war hasn't started and it doesn't have to" I said, Fury approached us and he put his hand on my shoulder, Thor looked at me and then at the hand in my shoulder, he was going to say something but Fury spoke first

"you think that you could make Loki tell us were the tesseract is?" Fury asked removing his hand from my shoulder

"I do not know" Thor said looking at me then at Fury "Loki's mind is battle field is not only power what he craves is vengeance" he said looking at Fury "upon me" he said now looking at me "there is no pain that could make him speak" he finished

"a lot of guys said that until the pain starts" Fury said getting closer to him, climbing down the stairs

"what are you asking me to do?" Thor asked now a few inches of Fury that was towering him because of the stair I was still in the railing

"what I asking is what are you prepared to do?" Fury said, I saw the hesitance in Thor's eyes he loves Loki and what Fury was asking was to fight him for earth

"Loki is a prisoner, and everyone is working in the task you asked them to do" I said the three men turn to look at me, Fury narrowed his eye like a frustrated parent

"then why I feel he is the only person on this boat that wants to be here" Fury said angry, I frowned but surprise was in my features, he denied and then he left towards the command center of the bridge and Coulson gave us a small smile and climbed the stairs, he put his hand in my shoulder and smile at me

"you know, Fury sees you like a daughter, so when you talk back at him and is worst when you are right he is thrown back he doesn't expect people to question his decisions" Coulson said smiling, I lifted an eyebrow

"you seem to enjoy that Agent Phil Coulson?" I asked he laughed and I liked it he was so cool and honest and smart and… he is just a great person

"yeah, maybe a little" he said, I laughed and he smiled "don't tell anyone this he will have my head in a spear if he knows that I told you" he said, I nodded and smiled

"I promise" I said

"good" he said then he left I was still smiling Thor was looking at the gray clouds outside the window I waited giving him some space, after a few seconds he turn to look at me, I took a deep breath and offered him my hand, he smiled, climbed the stairs and took it

"I like this garments than the last ones this look better, although I don't like the attention this men are giving you" he said making me blush but smiled when I saw a blonde, tall guy checking me out

"Natasha lend me this" I said, then I felt something strange, I closed my eyes and stopped time, I touched Thor, he was smiling but then he look around

"are you doing this?" he asked, I nodded

"Thor stay here until Natasha or Fury comes for you" I said, he frowned but nodded, I ran towards my room then to the cage and saw Natasha standing there watching Loki, he was now telling her about Barton, I closed my eyes and focused in restore the time, as soon I open them I heard Loki

"… pathetic!, you lie and kill in service of liars and killers, to pretend to be righteous, you have codes something that pays up for the horrors but they are part of you and they will never go away" he said, then I heard how he smashed the crystal wall making me jump a little "I'll not release Barton, not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way you fear, just then he will awake long enough to see you broke and when he scream of the sight that he has done I'll break his cull, this is my bargain you mulling quim" he said, even I could hear how he rejoiced in the pain he inflicted, in that exact moment I wondered if defended him was worth it

"you are a monster" Natasha said in a broken whisper

"maybe, but ain't we all?" he asked now with a soft voice, I frowned, Natasha stayed in silence, I took a breath and waited a little more to see or hear Natasha say or do something, nothing happen _crap!_

"Natasha?" I asked, both of them turn to look at me confused "they need you in the lab" I said, she frowned, but nodded and passed me

"are you coming?" she asked, I denied, she went off and I stayed with Loki, he was looking at me confused and curious, I look at him and sat in the chair that only seconds ago Natasha was sitting, Loki looked confused but curious non the least, but then again the mockery came and his unique smirk appeared in his face

"are you going to interrogate me now?" he asked mocking me, I denied

"no Loki, I came here to give you this" I said showing him the bracelet and the earrings he made, he lifted an eyebrow at me

"those were gifts, but I see the stars and crosses are more of your liking" he said pointing to my star earrings and bracelet, I smiled

"this were gifts, my father gave me the earrings and the bracelet when I was only 6, and this" I said holding the cross in my neck "this was my mother cross, she gave it to me minutes before she died, I love them because this are reminders of them, but I like snowflakes, I do not why I just do" I said, he look at me, his face showed no emotions, but his eyes his eyes were pools of sentiments

"then take mine" he said waving a hand, then he look at my hand that was holding his gifts, I look at them and now my hand was holding a beautiful silver snowflake necklace pendant, it was really beautiful, I look at the snowflake not noticing the smile I had in my face, I touched with my fingers the cold and sparkly jewel was so mesmerizing

"thank you Loki, it's beautiful" I said finally looking at him, he had a sweet smile adorning his face, his eyes held sweetness and warmth, I couldn't help feel good, warm inside even I felt safe with him..._oh crap! oh god… what?..._

"now, are you going to be my guard?" he asked returning to his old self and bringing me back to reality…

* * *

**hello my adorable, amazing so good looking readers! here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**so as you can see this new chap has Steve, Natasha a little of the super Agent Coulson and Fury, Loki stuff and of course Thor just a bit, but still he is there, oh I enjoyed writing this chap, poor Hanna and that sweet smile of Loki he is a real charm but Thor is there so who knows :)**

**I'm not sure if Loki was able to do magic still in the cell so... I decided he could so please don't be angry and stuff :D**

**so... thank you for all your support, for all the review alerts and favorite ads! thank you very much! really guys you make my day brighter ;)**

**especial thanks to: indescribable music, Nighthawk1203, Whisper119 thank you so much for reviewing, if I forgot someone please forgive me my mail account has something weird but anyway thank you!**

**let me know what you guys think**

**hugs, kisses and all the pretty and funny things to all of you!**

**ps: outfit and snowflake necklace pendant link at my profile ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**declaimer: Marvel Universe... still not mine bummer! :)**

* * *

_"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should be treated with caution."_  
_― J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Chapter 6

-.-Natasha-.-

Hanna was right Loki was using my past to make me feel like shit thanks to Hanna I was prepared for that but his answer about him been a monster took me out cold, how could I react to that? Denied it? How? He was right we all here had done things much worst or equal to the things he had done, I mean he killed a few people in SHIELD but then nothing, well only that guy in Germany, and I? I have killed more than I want to remember…

"Natasha?" Hanna said my name, for a moment I thought it was for the earpiece but I turn to look at the girl that was now looking at me, she said they needed me on the lab, but if that was remotely true they would call me in the earpiece no by her coming down, I passed by her but she didn't move, I frowned wasn't she coming?, no was her answer, damn she was saving me, I got out and ran towards the bridge, nothing Hill look at me confused

"where are they?" I asked her

"in the lab" she answered I ran towards the lab they were all there, Fury, Stark, Banner, Rogers and Thor, they were arguing about the guns and the lies, how true were Loki's words, we all have codes to pretend we were the good guys but still we have secrets and we lie, hurt, we crave for war I was in shock for the fighting Tony and Steve were at each other troughs, Bruce was attacking Fury that was now blaming Thor, no one noticed me there, then my shock was replaced by Hanna's image with Loki

"Hanna is now with Loki" I said everyone looked at me shocked, but Stark touched a few stuff in the screen the cage was now visible, she was sitting in the chair I was moments ago, no word was crossed by any of them but she looked deep in though

_"are you going to be my guard?" he asked mocking her looking at the camera then at her, but there was something in the way he spoke now, it was almost the same as he started to speak at me but with her I couldn't pin point what exactly the change was_

_"no Loki, you want the truth?" she asked he nodded " I was send here as a peace offer" she said, Loki frowned in confusion, damn I was confused now, Fury send her! A teen, a girl to pull information of the crazy, evil, full of rage and vengeance Loki, is he out of his mind!_ I started to question my boss in my mind but I couldn't stop seeing the screen

_"what makes them think I will accept such offer" he said, she look at her _hands I could feel how the tension was getting palpable, in the corner of my eye I saw Thor manner become more tense , then she look at the camera and then at Loki she smiled

_"they don't trust me, they think I'm attached to you in some way?" she said, he lifted an eyebrow at her _

_"attach?" he asked mocking her, but still he was different _

_"some of them think I work or that I have feelings for you" she said that make him change his attitude, he was now cautious, but he let it slip just a little of hope in his tone that quickly recovered and changed it_

"oh god!" Stark said out loud, I wasn't the only one that noticed I guess

"what do you need?" Thor asked confused, I had to smile at the exchange, but Tony frowned perplex

"he likes her" Bruce said explaining

"holly shit!" Steve said, we all turn to look at Steve that kind of language wasn't common coming from him

_"you, having feelings for me?" he asked her, everyone turn to look at the screen, she smiled_

_"yes" she said, he frowned_

_"why?" he asked confused_

_"I defended you I think very fervently because the guys think I have something going on with you" she said standing up and she took out her necklace only to put another pendant _

_"why?" he asked again now looking at her neck when she put on again the necklace, she struggle and gave him a look of I have no idea "but you aren't under my power nor by the influence of feelings as such they claim you have for me, why would you consider defending me, I am… the monster?" he asked softly but his tone had bitterness and anger on it_

"see you ass whip" Tony said, I look at him, Tony was looking at Steve, oh! So he was the one that doubt her

_"I believe that everyone has the right of defending themselves and to have a second chance, Loki I do not think you are evil and I'm positive you are not a monster" she said, he look at her surprised_

"why is she still there?" Thor asked angry and then an alarm in one of the computers began to sound

_"you are a marvelous woman Hanna, your naïve and caring manner is something that is not found any more in any realm" he said backing away from the crystal _

"you find the tesseract?" Fury said every one turn to look at Banner, but if any of us had seen the video, at least one of us would have noticed that Hanna was now on the floor and Loki was smirking at the camera, but we didn't, then the explosion came and the video was lost now…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"To weep is to make less the depth of grief."_

_― William Shakespeare_

-.-Loki-._-_

Hanna was here saving Natasha and given me a poor excuse of why she was here, to return the gifs, so she returned the cape too, how sweet of her, but does were for her especially for her, but I learned that she liked the stars and snowflakes, how interesting of her to like the cold, the snow so I gave her something she would like a snowflake, she gave me her smile in return that sweet, caring smile, I couldn't resist smile when I heard she liked it, and for a moment I saw her blush and how her body was now more calmed, I liked it, that showed me that she was feeling more comfortable in my presence, the fear was gone of her eyes, they only held sweetness and warm, then I felt how they were going to see this, so I asked her if she was going to be guard, she answered no and now gave the reason of why she was here, _a peace offer_ how they dare to treat her like that a tool for peace, but what made them think I could take such barbaric, insulting deal, because they thought she had feelings for me?, me the one she is afraid and horrified, why would she even turn to the shadow, to the frost giant? To the monster?, she believes I'm not a monster she even defend me against them, she was indeed naïve and caring, but still my anger was beyond reasoning use her like they wanted to use me long time ago is not the way to treat anyone and specially not her, why send her and not Thor? wasn't him the one interested in my returning to Asgard? why let a girl do what he could do himself?, Fury wasn't the one sending her, he liked the girl I could see that he cared for her not in a romantic way, no he look at her almost like a daughter, they protect her why would she risk being here? Why?, to many questions for me to ask and for her to answer but the tesseract is near, they done it, I had to smile it was done, I saw how she looked at me now confused for my sudden change, so I had to use magic that weakened me but it was worth it she could get hurt, she was now laying in the floor I waited for the explosion when it happened alarms were now set off, then the yell of the beast, a few seconds passed and then Agent Barton entered, he look at me then at Hanna, he set me free, I took Hanna and summoned the scepter, she was sleeping softly in my arms, I saw the soft dark circles under her beautiful eyes, we walked true the ship

"stop!" someone yelled when we were boarding the plane, I gave Hanna to Barton, he carried her now and entered the plane I turn to look at the man in black suit that was holding a huge gun

"agent Coulson, right?" I asked, no answer came, I took a deep breath and I was about to kill him when she yelled for me to stop, I turn to look at Hanna, she was awake now? How? I frowned she begged looking at me, I looked at the man that was now distracted looking at Hanna, I rolled my eyes and hit him with the end of the spear he fell but he shot me with the gun, I got angry very angry, so I shot him with the scepter, he went flying and hit the plane, Hanna looked at the man wide eyed, he didn't move anymore I smirked

"Phil!" she screamed kneeling next to him, "Phil, please open your eyes come on, please" she begged touching his cheeks, he didn't respond I walked towards her and grabbed her hand "don't touch me!" she yelled trying to pull herself out of my grasp, I didn't bulge, I lifted her easily and put her in my shoulder "stop, let me down! Let me down!" she yelled hitting me in the back "Phil, please get up please" she said crying we entered the plane and got off, I put her in one of the sits and tried to grab her hand when I sited next to her she scooted far away from me and silent tears were falling from her eyes

We were now in New York silent tears still were falling from her eyes, we landed and everyone got out except her, Barton and me

"we need to move out" Barton said to her standing up offering his hand, she nodded taking his hand and followed him without any glance at my direction, Barton sat her in one of the sofas in the apartment of Stark , she sat silently there tears were still flowing, she didn't bother to clean them up, I was getting angry at her how could she cry like this for a simple man that she only knew for at least one day!

"stop crying!" I yelled, she jumped slightly and cleaned her face but she never looked at me, she made her hair drop in front of her face making a barrier impeding me to look at her, I was getting more upset at her childish behavior, but I still could see the tears in the floor, I turn and looked towards the window they will be here any time soon, in the corner of my eye I saw Barton kneeling in front of her giving her a tissue, she look at him and a sad smile appeared in her lips, she took it and caressed his cheek, he did the same thing, now I was looking at them with all my attention, he cleaned her tears with his thumbs, I heard an explosion

"stay with her" I said before I got out…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Clint-.-

The yell of Loki made me look at Hanna, she was still crying for Coulson, I kneeled in front of her and I offered her a tissue, she look at me and a sad smile appeared in her lips, she touched my cheek her contact made me gain a little of control, I touched her cleaning her tears with my thumbs, I heard the explosion and I was about to stand up but he command me to stay then I heard her saying sorry and then everything went blank for a moment, she offered her hand for me "come on we don't have much time" she said looking at the window, tears were still there, I took her hand and followed her in side of a room…

* * *

**hi there my awesome, beautiful readers here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**so... here is the Loki/Hanna scene... some cursing, gifts and you see the gift was before Thor could see, still holding back that info ;) I know I'm evil, but it's getting near!, I know, I know the Coulson thing, please don't kill me, I still can't decide if he dies so that's why I let it there hanging, tell me what you think about that particular subject? and we have a little Clint in here, I was feeling bad for him for not be that much in the chapters so here is a little of the hot archer :)**

**so... thank you for all your support, for all the stories alerts and favorite ads! thank you very much! really guys you make my day brighter ;)**

**yes about the reviews, I'm always replying them this you know the ones that review, I couldn't do that the last Chap, I´m so sorry I promise I will in this ;)**

**especial thanks to: xoxBattleangel, lovelyanimeangel, donnabella2k7, Whisper119 and to you too of course my very first bad review emickohania21 thank you so much for reviewing**

**let me know what you guys think ;D**

**hugs, kisses and all the amazing, funny, cute things to all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**declaimer: so as you know I do not own anything about the incredible, amazing Marvel Universe ! :)**

* * *

_"... it would be interesting to find out what goes on in that moment when someone looks at you and draws all sorts of conclusions." _  
_ ― Malcolm Gladwell_

* * *

Chapter 7

-.-Coulson-.-

I was trapped in a damn room and I could hear all the commotion, guns fired and yells everywhere, Damn Stark for putting me here

_"sorry Phil I'm only following orders and keeping a promise"_ he said before he left letting me inside of this room, I searched for something to open the door, I smiled when I found a clip and a card, I opened the door in a few seconds, I got to the gun storage and grabbed the bigger one I saw then I saw Loki and Barton walking towards the hangars, Loki had a limp Hanna in his arms, I hurried and got to them before they left I tried to stop Loki of taking Hanna, he passed her to Barton then Loki asked me if I was Agent Coulson, I didn't answer, he stared at me for a few seconds but I saw resolution in his eyes I was going to die, then Hanna yelled him to stop, he turn to look at her then at me, with the end of the scepter he hit me in the head I didn't expect the blow so I was now in the floor I shot him with the gun the hit send him flying a few meters from the plain but then he shot me with the scepter, I felt the blow in the chest but then I felt the hit of my landing, I hit the plane and everything went black…

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Steve-

We were in the bridge now, Thor was concerned and mad but unharmed, Tony was in his suit that had a lot of scrapes, Fury had some scrapes all of us actually, we were in silence…

"so now he has escaped" Tony said, I look at him then at Thor when a grunt came out of his lips Thor had one of his hands holding his hammer and the other was in a tight fist "how?" he asked

"Agent Barton set him free" Fury said

"does Loki told you what happened with Barton, how he have control over him?" I asked Natasha, she denied

"he use the power of the tesseract, the scepter and the cube are connected" she said, glancing a few seconds to Thor, he was still silent again silence no one talked the every second that passed the situation was getting more tense and awkward, then Thor fist hitting the table make all of us jump

"why did you send her there?" Thor asked with a cold voice almost like Loki's, but his voice wasn't like a snow storm at night almost like a whisper, no his voice was like a lighting storm cold and powerful

"I did not do such thing" Fury said in his defense

"yeah right, why would Hanna be there?" Tony asked backing up Thor, actually I had the same question, no answer came from Fury instead came from Natasha

"she was protecting me" she said looking at all of us, her eyes were in Thor's when she said the next words "she was there listening the things Loki said, I for the first time… I didn't knew what make out of his answer, because in a way Loki was right, but Hanna… she saved me, she made an excuse so I could get out of there before Loki could hurt me with my defenses down" she said, I could heard in her tone that this particular statement cost her a lot to recognize in front of all of us

"even if she wasn't there in the time of the explosion, he still would look for her" Hill said

"yes, but we could have protect her!" Thor yelled angry his voice booming in the entire room

"there was no way you know that Thor, now we need to find him" I said, he turn to look at me frowning Tony began to laugh, everyone looked at him confused

"you are now telling us you trust her?" he asked serious he looked angry at me

"where you the one that didn't trust her?" Thor asked looking at me intensely

"yes" I said facing my poor lack of judgment

"you think she has feelings for Loki when she has only prove that the feelings are for another god?" Natasha said, I turn to look at her and so did Thor

"What?" Fury asked

"she likes Thor, not Loki, you could see that in the footage of her talking with Loki" Natasha said

"I defer with that theory Natasha" Tony said, now we all turn to look at him "he likes both of them" he said

"How dare you speak of something you know nothing about?" Thor asked angry

"Thor is obvious she likes both of you, the thing is that she doesn't know she likes Loki too" Stark said

"How do you know that?" I asked confused now

"Because she thinks she knows Loki and she the angel that she is can see good in every each of us and she likes Thor because he comes here like the golden perfect prince he is, why would she even turn to look at Loki when point break here has everything? The thing is that she doesn't know in what extension she likes Loki" he said I was surprised and I saw Thor was surprised too, but something in his eyes changed "besides he said it in the footage, he knows he hasn't have a chance but the thing he does not know is that she indeed likes Thor and that give us an advantage" he finished

"we need to find him" I said now concern about her safety, if he likes her and he finds out she likes his brother the one he hates well, that didn't look well for her

"but how?" Natasha asked

"he knows we like Hanna" Tony said, I frowned "ok maybe not you" he said rolling his eyes, Thor turn to look at me still angry _great! The last thing I wanted was to have a demigod angry at me!_

"so he made it personal" Fury said following Starks way of thinking

"but he would not harm Hanna, he likes her, so how he would hit us?" Natasha asked

"Well by taking her, making her his favorite puppet" Stark answered

"yeah, but that doesn't mak…" I started to say

"I know, he want us down… he is like a diva, right?" Stark asked looking at us, I nodded "he wants parades, flowers he wants all the show, he wants a big stage with his nam… son of a bitch!" Tony said

"Stark?" Fury asked

"he is New York, in my building!" he said I was surprised

"Why your building?" Thor asked

"because the building has the energy he needs" he said, suddenly Hanna's words were in my mind _Barton will be here as soon the cube is ready_

"you said Barton get him out?" I asked Fury he nodded, confused

"Damn! The cube is ready to be used, we need to get there, I'll get a head start to see if I could shut down the building" Tony said heading out, I got up and went to put my suit again…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Tony-

So here I was trying to explode Selving's machine, but the thing is that I didn't saw Hanna anywhere

"Jarvis where is Hanna, does Loki has her hidden?" I asked

**_Sir Miss Hanna is in side in one of the guest rooms, she is now with Agent Barton_** Jarvis said

"Barton? Damn Jarvis" I said angry

**_Sir Agent Barton is no longer under the control of the enemy, she has found a rather disturbing way to put an end to it_** Jarvis said

"how disturbing Jarvis?" I asked curious when I saw Loki got out of the apartment

**_She hit him in the head pretty hard_**

"ok then, tell her to stay there, and not to get out, and prepare the other suit" I said descending to the platform

**But sir, is not ready**

"Jarvis do as I said forget the spinning rims" I said standing now, the machines were taking the armor, Loki entered the apartment at the same time as me but he was in the other side, now we were facing each other…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Clint-

We were now inside of a big bedroom, I sat in the bed with a hideous headache, I only could see bright colors and distortion, I was feeling sick and Loki's and my own mind were fighting for control, it wasn't something I wanted to feel right now, the pounding was getting worse

_Miss Hanna, Mister Stark says that please stay in here, please do not get out_ a British accent male voice said before I could even had the chance to say anything

"thank you Jarvis" she said in a whisper, I look at her she was in Natasha's clothes, her eyes were puffy and red, her nose was pink on the tip and her cheeks had a cute red on them, but she was holding back more tears

"why are you crying?" I asked regaining a little more control I put my hand in the back of my head to feel if something physical was producing the pain, she turn to look at me and then at her hands, I found it a new bump in there, I touch it and winced

"I'm sorry, I had to hit you" she said, still looking at her hands, I was now surprised

"Really?" I asked her, she look at me now, she nodded

"Hanna, did I hurt you?" I asked worried

"no Clint" she said, then her cheeks were bright red "sorry, Agent Barton, sir" she said, I had to smile, she was worried for the fact she was addressing me so lightly

"Clint is fine, Hanna" I said then we heard them "Hanna, please stay here do not go anywhere" I said leaving the room, she nodded and then I closed the door silently, I saw Tony he was pouring himself a drink I frowned he look at me for a few seconds and then he turn to Loki

"well let's do your headcount here" he started to say "your brother, a demigod; a super soldier how kinda lives up for the legend; a man with breath taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins and you big fella, you managed to piss every single one of us" Tony said

"well that was the plan" Loki said smiling

"not a great plan" Tony said, then he walked out of the bar and look at me "when they come, and they will they'll come for you" he said waving his hand

"I have an army" Loki said _damn the bloody portal, Selving!_ I thought so I got out of there, I saw Selving in the floor and the portal opening _shit!_ I saw the plane then I heard the window breaking and saw Tony falling out of it_, _I ran towards the apartment, Loki was getting up, he turn to look at me

"sir where do you want me?" I asked him, he turn at the sound of Tony's armor

"and you pissed off someone else" Tony said I moved from there, I saw Hanna in the floor next to a wall, she lifted her head to look at the scene, her eyes wide with scare and surprise "his name is Phil" Tony finished and then he blasted one of his hand guns, Loki hit the wall and fell in the floor

"get Hanna out!" Tony yelled at me, I nodded and grabbed Hanna's hand but she didn't move she was looking at Loki in the floor

"Hanna, come on get up" I said, she turn to look at me, her eyes had something different that I couldn't pin point, she got up and followed me out of the building, I saw Natasha and Steve in the street, alien ships were getting out of the portal, when Natasha saw Hanna she ran towards her and hug her, her hand was still in mine, I let go of her

"Thank god you are fine" Natasha said, Hanna nodded, but again she was different

"Natasha is Coulson…" she tried but aliens were now attacking us

"Hanna, listen to me" Natasha said seriously, Hanna looked at her "you ran and hide, you hear me!, ran and hide do not look back, now go!" she yelled, I looked at the two women in front of me, Hanna denied

"I can't" she said, I shot another alien

"you can't be here" Steve said harshly

"go and hide Hanna, or do you want to lose someone else?" Thor yelled angry and a cold voice now standing in front of us she froze and turn to look at him her eyes were now wide in surprise and hurt, she then looked down at her hands and ran…

* * *

**hi there my just droop dead gorgeous, wonderful readers here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**ok, so her is a little of Coulson Steve, Clint and Tony, oh I love the mean and angry Thor! but why did he do it? well that is an answer for the next chap ;), hehehe what about our own cap America afraid of Thor ;D **

**by the way I'll be introducing a new Oc in the next chap, her name is Donna and... I hope you love it ;)**

**so... thank you for all your support, for all the stories alerts and favorite ads! thank you very much! really guys you make my day brighter ;)**

**especial thanks to: lovelyanimeangel, donnabella2k7, Whisper119 and themidnighttiger thank you so much for reviewing**

**let me know what you guys think ;D**

**hugs, kisses and all the amazing, funny, cute things to all of you!**

**oh I'm sorry if I have some mistakes here, I'm truly sorry English is not my native language but I'm trying to not make mistakes )**


	9. Chapter 9

**declaimer: so as you know I do not own anything about the incredible, amazing Marvel Universe ! :)**

* * *

_"Whatever you do, you need courage. Whatever course you decide upon, there is always someone to tell you that you are wrong. There are always difficulties arising that tempt you to believe your critics are right. To map out a course of action and follow it to an end requires some of the same courage that a soldier needs. Peace has its victories, but it takes brave men and women to win them."_  
_― Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Chapter 8

.-.-Hanna-.-.-

So here I was running, crying and feeling pathetic Thor has said it, Coulson was dead because of me, he wanted to stop Loki from taking me, now he was gone, he was dead, a damn fool I was to think that I could change it, that I could prevent it… I noticed that the chitauri were following me, I managed to escape from some but there were to many, suddenly the machines were in the ground, I turn to see who was my savor perhaps Tony or Clint, but no, all of them were fighting away from me, then I saw her, her blonde hair was loose but the ends were dyed in blue and bright pink, gray jeans, gray loose sweeter, gray tennis shoes and black tank top, her eyes were covered with black sunglasses, and her hands had gray letter gloves she smiled

"come with me" she said, I nodded and followed her

"who are you?" I asked when we entered a building

"my name is Donna, you?" she asked opening an apartment door, I followed her inside

"Hanna, was you the one who save me?" I asked looking at the girl in front of me, she couldn't be more than 25, she took off her glasses and put them in a small table I was looking at her bright blue eyes, she smiled

"yes" she said simply, she took of her sweeter and entered a small kitchen "would you like something to drink?" she asked

"how?" I asked a little to annoyed by the girl the chitauri were destroying the city and she was… eating

"well I'm a mutant, a really weird one you see when I touch any object I can shape, reproduce and transform it at my will, when I touch an object or a different material is etched in my body or mind I still don't know how that particular thing about me works" she said, I frowned not understanding quite well, she rolled her eyes, she put the chocolate in the table and took out one of his gloves, her hand touched the table and the exact same beige marble of the table appeared in her hand like two perfect spheres, she made them levitate and instant and then she put them in a jar, she put back the glove and graved her chocolate, I look at her perplex

"why are you not helping destroy the chitauri?" I asked, she lifted and eyebrow

"the same question to you" she said, I look at her surprised

"Because I do not possess that kind of power and… I'll put them in more danger" I said looking at my hands

"Controlling time is more cooler than this" she said making me look at her in shock, she smirked "oh yeah and I know things" she said "I'm not helping because is not my problem" she said finally

"of course it's your problem! The entire city is under attack, people is dying out there" I said angry

"oh, the very people that wanted me dead?, the very people that hunt me down and make experiments on me, that kind of people do you want me to help?" she asked looking at me with cold eyes

"Everyone deserves to live! Do you think you are the only one who suffers because of those powers?" I yelled at her, she look at me confused and angry

"then go and save them yourself!" she yelled

"you know what I will, those people there worth a lot more than you!, how having such incredible powers you just waste them, you can help people using your gifts!" I said, she look at me surprised "why did you even save me if you don't care?" I asked she just looked at me "thank you for saving me, but the life that you just safe is going to help those people you hate so much!" I said getting out of her apartment, I was about to get out of the building

"Wait!" she yelled, I turn to look at her "you have balls to come and yell at me like that when you are obviously in disadvantage" she said casually "why do you care so much?" she asked when we got out

"Because wonderful and brave people is risking their lives for everyone" I said looking at her feeling how a few tears were forming in my eyes, she lifted an eyebrow

"you lost someone isn't it?" she asked, I nodded trying not to cry, she nodded

"well Hanna" she said smiling "lets kick some ass" she said, I smiled and nodded

-.-Thor-.-

"Thor!" Steve yelled at me when Hanna ran away, I look at her leaving us, I had the urge to follow her but I didn't, this was better she been mad at me, Loki wouldn't find out she likes me, she must hate me

"why in the hell did you do that? Coulson is a live!" Natasha said angry, looking at me with cold eyes and then she shot a chitauri straight in the face

"because he wanted to send her away" the man with a bow that I didn't' knew said hitting a chitauri but he was looking at us

"no it´s because he wants her mad at him" Steve said, I looked at him surprised "that is not a great plan Thor, Loki would wonder why, and he would find out anyway" he said throwing his shield attacking a chitauri

"I had to try, I do not want her to be in any harm's way" I said hitting some chitauri with Mjölnir, no words were crossed any more, we fought with the army, now we were everywhere the enemies appeared, I was now fighting side by side with Banner, with his alter ego the Hulk, we killed one of the big ones we landed in a building then I just felt the hit in my shoulder , I collide in a wall, when I was standing up I saw her, she was running

"Hanna!" I yelled, she turn to look at me, her lower lip was bleeding, she had a purple bruise in her cheek bone, and she had dried blood starting in her left hairline, her clothes were all dirty, with blood and broken in some places, but she didn't stopped she kept running I frowned, then I saw the reason one of the big ones was following her, I got out of the building to help her and destroy the chitauri, but another girl was waiting for her, she ran and stop behind her, the blonde girl handed over a metal spear, then the two of them ran towards it, the chitauri opened his mouth to eat them, they jumped inside it

"Hanna!" I yelled but the chitauri was dead now, I look at the girls unharmed laughing outside the chitauri "Hanna?" I asked now in front of them, she look at me her smile faded away, the other girl look at me with an eye brow lift, I got closer to her and I put my hands in her face, she winced when I touched the bruise in her cheek "I'm sorry, son of Coul is a live" I said remembering Steve's words, she nodded

"I know, Nat told me" she said looking at her hands

"Hanna, I'm truly sorry I didn't wanted to yell at you" I said, she looked at me and nodded

"It's ok, Clint explained everything" she said, now I was upset, then the other girl cleaned her throat, I turn to look at her

"Thor this is Donna, Donna this is Thor" Hanna said introducing us

"Thor Odinson Miss Donna" I said offering my hand as a midgardian common salute, she smiled ant took it, her hand was covered with a glove

"nice to meet you Thor" she said, I nodded, she let go and now I smiled at Hanna and she smiled at me too, but the moment was gone when another set of chitauri appeared, then Steve approached us

"we need to close that portal" he said I nodded, then she looked at the girls, he smiled at Hanna and then he frowned at Donna, but he hadn't enough time to ask anything the chitauri were attacking us

"Steve where is Tony?" Hanna asked

"Fury told us that a nuclear missile was coming, he is now trying to stop it" he said, her eyes got wide and nodded, then she ran toward the tower, I frowned but I couldn't follow her, Donna stayed too, we kept fighting the chitauri…

-.-Loki-.-

The city was half destroyed, the chitauri were still coming, but Hanna was nowhere to be found, until this moment, I saw her entering the Stark tower, I waited for her in the roof, in a matter of minutes she was there and for I could saw she was hurt not lethally but still hurt

"Hanna" I said smiling, she looked everywhere like expecting something, I frowned "are we waiting for someone?" I asked, she looked at me finally her eyes held concerned but she denied "then why are you here, I though you were with your precious avengers?" I asked

"I came to stop you" she said, I had to smirk at her comment

"you, stop me?" I said mocking her, she frowned and nodded "what would you possibly do to hurt me?" I asked, but I saw how her bruised bloody face winced with pane, I frowned, her hand reached her right rib cage and winced again

"you are hurt" I said approaching her, but she stepped back and denied, then I felt someone hitting me in the back it was the spy Natasha Romanoff for a moment I couldn't focus on her, I was worried about Hanna that now was on her knees trying to breath, I felt the kick and fall backwards, I was now annoyed by her, so I shot her she went flying she didn't got up anymore I smiled, Hanna looked at me and then at the woman

"Nat! come on wake up!" she yelled, I kneeled beside her but she wasn't there anymore she was beside her "Nat come on, wake up" she said, I got furious she used her power to get away from me "Nat!" she yelled, I saw how the woman began to wake up, but it was too late I was already behind Hanna, I grabbed her shoulder and she went still for an instant then her body began to shake with fear, she has seen many things to fear me but she didn't have to, she wasn't in any danger with me, I made her stand up and got away from the woman in the floor

"I have to say that trick is very useful" I said in her ear she shivered I had to smile, she tried to lose my grip but I didn't let her go, I made her turn to look at me

"Clint" she said in a whisper I frowned then I captured the arrow that was coming towards me, losing my grip on her shoulder making her go, the explosion threw me out of the ceiling to fall in to the terrace in Stark apartment, then the hulk entered

"stop! I will not be intimidated for a mindless beast I'm a god and you…" I couldn't finish he grabbed me by the feet and whip me into the ground like a stuffed animal

"puny god" he said when he left but in the corner of my eye I saw Hanna grab the scepter and ran to the roof, I frowned and tried to get up but it was too late, I heard her say that she could close the portal, but nothing happened for a few seconds now gaining all my strength I stood up and got to the roof, she was standing there with the scepter in her hands,

"stop!" I yelled at her, she turn to look at me then I saw Stark flying towards our direction, she turn to look at him too this was my chance I walked towards her but suddenly everything was over the portal was closed and she was now in the ground bleeding and unconscious, I frowned and tried to reach her but the woman was now awake and she was protecting her

"you want to fight me again?" I asked her, she looked at me with cold eyes but deep down she was worried for Hanna, she allowed herself a look at Hanna's direction in the floor, I smirked and throw her some knives, she didn't had the chance to evade them but the knives didn't hit her instead the sharp ends were now in Hanna's chest, tears were falling from her eyes and her hands went to her chest and abdomen I couldn´t move from shock, I was so immersed in the scene in front of me that I didn't notice the others behind me, I saw how her legs wouldn't hold her anymore, but before I could reach her Thor moved and now he was holding her in his arms, she looked at him and smiled, I noticed how the soldier grabbed my hands and put them behind me cuffing me, the archer and Stark were now in front of me blocking my view, but I saw how her bloody hand was in the floor and the hurtful, heart breaking yell of Thor said everything for me, I killed her…

* * *

**hi there beautiful, amazing readers here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**so here is a new chap, with some of the Asgardians brothers and some Hanna, oh and I'm introducing the fabulous Donna, I loved writing her (visit my profile and click the link for her and her outfit ;P) and I know I know bad ending I know but I promise I'll update soon with more Hanna view of events ;) promise!**

**so... thank you for all your support, for all the stories alerts and favorite ads! thank you very much! really guys you make my day brighter ;)**

**especial thanks to: lovelyanimeangel & donnabella2k7 thank you so much for reviewing love you guys!**

**let me know what you guys think ;D**

**hugs, kisses and all the amazing, funny, cute things to all of you!**

**oh I'm sorry if I have some mistakes here, I'm truly sorry English is not my native language but I'm trying to not make mistakes )**


	10. Chapter 10

**declaimer: so as you know I do not own anything about the incredible, amazing Marvel Universe ! :)**

* * *

_"It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more." _  
_ ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

* * *

Chap 9

-.-Hanna-.-

I was fighting side by side with Donna, I liked her she was smart, courageous, a little crazy and brave, she saved me several times and I her, I was been followed by one of the big ones but then I heard his strong voice booming telling my name, I had to stop time, see if he was fine, he had some dirt in his face but beside that he was fine, I could saw in his eyes he was tired and concerned but fine, I had to smile, when I saw Clint which explain everything how Thor wanted me mad for my own safety in terms with Loki, I was upset by the news but then I remember his oath and that made me smiled which totally confused Clint, but then more chitauri appeared making our exchange short, so now I was been chased by that scary thing, Donna was waiting and my head was pounding I didn't know if it was for the hit I got or because of the time thing, but still I made time go again and kept running, I heard my name again but this time I didn't turn I saw Donna expecting me so I ran pass her and stopped behind her, she gave a metal spear and we ran towards the huge wale like chitauri, I touched Donna and stopped again, I saw how every time I did that she just look at me with a huge smile

"really this is awesome" she said to me, I had to smile, we jumped in to the open mouth of the chitauri and nailed the spears in the top of the head of the chitauri, again and again big drops of green and bluish fluids were now in the mouth

"I think we got it" I said, Donna nodded and we got out, I looked around and I saw Thor he was looking at us in mere shock and concerned, I bit my lower lip, then again I let time go, the chitauri fell death, I heard Thor approach us and my name again in his voice, he apologize and I was ok now I wasn't mad at him I was mad at the situation of things, I introduce him to Donna and he always the charming prince was so polite and nice, I wanted to kiss him so desperately but here that thought and action were discarded as soon we started to fight again, I saw Clint in the top of a building, I didn't saw Natasha, Tony was… _wait were was Tony _so I asked about him Steve told me the news he was going for the nuclear bomb, so what did I do? I ran to find Loki and to stop the portal, I heard my name again in his voice and in Donna's, but again I didn't turn, I ran as fast I could, Jarvis told me that Loki was in the roof expecting me, _damn_ so when I got there I played cool I thought I was searching for Nat but I didn't saw her, he noticed and asked about it, I lied and told him that I was there to stop him, he mocked me, I didn't care but suddenly my rib cage hurt like hell, I noticed that Loki was getting near so I stepped back and denied, then he was looking at Nat, she shot her and her unconscious body was in the floor, now Loki was in front of me he wasn't touching me so I stopped time, I backed away and ran towards Nat I was now keeled beside her my pane was getting worse that's why I didn't notice the time flowing again, I tried to wake Nat but Loki's hand was now in my shoulder I flinched I was so scared how in the world he do that!, he made me stand up

"I have to say that trick is very useful" he said in my ear with a cold chilly whisper, I shivered and my body began to tremble, he made me turn around, I heard Clint's voice in the earpiece

_Give me a sign_ he said

"Clint" was the only thing I could said, then the arrow was coming, Loki caught it in his hand and turn to look at Clint, I saw the blue light in the arrow, Loki lose some grip on me so I managed to let go of him and ran to hide from the explosion Loki flown to the terrace in the lower loft of Tony, for a moment I stayed there looking at the blue light, I need to stop it, so I stood up and ran towards the scepter in the lower floor, I grabbed it and ran to the celling, I saw Bruce getting out of the loft, he looked at me

"Bruce" I said in a whisper his eyes were warm and sweet, he gave me a smile and jumped out of the building to smash more chitauri, I was now in the roof holding the scepter towards the cube

"I can destroy it" I said everyone heard me from the earpiece and then I head Tony

"not yet sweetheart, I have a big toy and I know where to put it" he said I nodded then I heard him approach us in full speed, but Loki was already there in the celling with me _how?_ I said mentally I waited for a few seconds and stopped again, I managed to concentrate more harder I focused in Bruce, I felt him he was calm but angry

_Bruce, it's me Hanna, in a matter of minutes Tony will fall from the sky he is a live but he would not stopped his fall you must catch him and wake him, ok?_ I said

_Hulk catch_ Bruce said I had to smile

_Thank you, and wake him!_ I said

_Hulk wake Tony_ he said I nodded and let him move, I felt how my legs couldn't hold me anymore, I took a deep breath and focused now in Tony, his mind was a mess thinking in Pepper, in me, in the bomb, that maybe he could die

_Tony, it's me I'm gonna make you move time is stopped so you may have some minutes I don't know how much I could hold_ I said

_Wait! Are you in my mind!_ He said surprised

_Yes, now in a few seconds you would move and you will pass by me whatever you see in the top of the tower you have to take the bomb to the portal, ok!_ I said

_Why?, is something I should know?_ He asked

_Do as I said now, just take the bomb! Promise me that Tony_ I said

_Fine I promise_ he said I nodded and I let him move with the bomb too, I felt how my nose was bleeding my ribs were killing me and I felt blood dripping from my arms, the pain was too much for me to bear, I saw Tony pass beside me, I was now trying to stay on my feet, his face was looking at me, I could even saw his frown in concern behind his iron mask, but he passed, I saw how the bomb explode in the space destroying the chitauri, I let go a breath of relief, then I saw Tony falling, I closed the portal, I fell in the floor and time were now running again, I could hear muffed voices then I saw Loki throwing some knives at Natasha that was looking at me with the last strength that I had I stopped time and put myself between the knives and Natasha as soon the knives hit me time run again, Loki looked at me shocked,I tried to put my hands in the wounds but the pain was too much he tried to get near but my legs couldn't held me anymore so I was falling now but I felt someone holding me

"Hanna, please come on wake up" Thor said, I could manage to open my eyes and lift my hand to touch his cheek Thor was looking at me with worried eyes, I smiled

"I'm so tired" I said he denied, his voice was secure but I could saw in his eyes fear, the same fear I had, I didn't want to die I was scared and when everything started to became black I panicked…

"no yo…" I couldn't hear anymore everything went black…

-.-Thor-.-

Hanna was now unconscious in my arms, Loki was looking at us, I put her down gently and kissed her in the forehead, Stark was now beside her and he carried her and flew away, I didn't mind the only thing that I could think right now was making my brother suffer the same pain she did

"you!" I yell at him, Rogers was behind him and was looking at me surprised, but Loki was still looking at the place were Hanna was, I grabbed him by the collar and lift him, I summoned Mjölnir and was about to hit him

"stop, doing this won't bring her back" Clint said, I stopped and let Loki in the floor, I turn to see all of them looking at us

"you love her" Loki said in a whisper, I turned to look at him "why? Your Jane is not good enough now?" he asked, looking at the floor, I frowned "does she felt something for you?" he asked now looking at me, in his eyes were no mischief or anger only curiosity and sadness, but I didn't answer

"She does, she loves him" was the response of Natasha, he look at her and then at me, I saw the change in his manner and eyes but he remained silence, we saw how a plane was there to pick us up…

-.-Bruce-.-

I was now in the helicarrier tending Hanna's injuries, she lost a lot of blood and the hit she had in her head was something of concern

"how is she?" asked Fury entering the room, I denied

"I managed to stopped the bleeding but the hit in her head I don't know, we need her to wake up, but she lost a lot of blood she is verily stable" I said, he nodded

"has Loki said something?" I asked, he denied then he left, a few seconds later Tony and Thor entered the room

"well?" Tony asked, Thor just sat there beside her holding her hand, I repeat them the same I told Fury

"couldn't you help her?" Tony asked Thor, he looked at him frowning "you know you are a god isn't it? Use some juju or magic or something?" Tony asked looking at Thor, he look at her then at us

"the only skilled in magic that could help her is the one that you have imprisoned" he said, Tony and I just look at each other no more brother no more Loki?

"but is worth a try isn't it?" a girl said behind all of us, we all turn to see her there was Clint and the girl

"who are you?" I asked her

"my name is Emma Barton" she said now I turn to see Clint with an eyebrow lift, he smiled

"she is my younger sister, Fury recruited her, she will be assisting Hanna too" Clint said, all of us nod

"so that settled, we can not risk Hanna in the hands of Loki" Tony began, she denied

"if she continue in this state, she'll die, either you take her to Asgard to be healed or you late your brother cure her" she said, her voice was sweet but the way she held herself was with confidence, she was a little smaller than Clint, they shared the same brown blonde hair, her eyes were crystal blue and she was wearing a black skirt that defined her curves and a soft pink blouse, she was really beautiful

"you have so low esteem for your own healers?" Thor asked, she smiled

"no I do not, but the hit she has is bad and all the blood she lost is grave, we can give her transfusions and wait for her to wake up, but in her state she may not wake up at all" she said serious but her voice held a note of concern in it

"that's true Thor, she is stable but if we wait more time she may not wake up" I said backing Emma up, Tony look at me curios a little to diverted with the situation but he was too concerned about Hanna to press the matter

"I'll talk with him" Thor said finally, she nodded

"good, I'll stay with her until he comes here" she said, Clint was a little reluctant to let her here with me, but he nodded and left the room with Thor and Tony, she turn to look at some files in the nearest desk for a few minutes the machines connected to Hanna were the only hearable, but before I could said a thing she turn to look at me

"Dr. Banner I'm glad you are well and I hope things don't get awkward between us, because Fury put me here" she said, I had to smile

"please call me Bruce, I tough you were scared, that's all" I said, she look at me surprised

"scared?" she asked, I nodded

"of the other guy" I said, she smiled then she began to laugh, I liked the sound but I tough she was laughing at me, she stopped at seeing my face

"oh, sorry I'm not laughing at you it's just that the scared one is Clint, I'm cool with it" she said I was now surprised, she smiled and I couldn't help smile with her

"so you…" I tried but Fury entered the room

"I see you are already acquainted" I nodded

"Miss Barton is here to assist you with Hanna" Fury said, I nodded

"Miss Barton, I believe Agent Barton has informed you about everything?" Fury asked her she nodded and smiled

"yes he had" she said Fury nodded and look at Hanna

"Where is Thor?" he asked no one in particular

"With Loki, he can save her" Emma said, he turned to look at her with surprise

"What?" he asked

"Loki can cure her" I said, now he turned to look at me

"And why in the hell give you the idea he would save her?" he asked angry, I lifted my eyebrow

"Because he cares for her" I said

"yes, but that doesn't mean he will be willing to cure her!" he yelled

"why would I not be delighted to save sweet Hanna?" Loki asked behind us, we all turn to look at Loki, he wasn't smirking like he always did instead he had a blank face no emotions were there that was scarier

"what do you want in return?" Fury asked, there was no answer

"nothing" he said finally, his voice sounded defeated, Fury was still doubtful, but he let him pass, his hands were still cuffed but now were in front of him, Thor and Tony were there too, all of us were looking at him

"I can't do it with all of you here breathing on my back" he said

"I'm not going to let you with her alone" Fury said

"you do not have another choice" Loki said

"you can use your magic with all of us here" Tony said, Loki denied

"you want her dead?" he asked simply we all look at him

"let him" Thor said finally, there was no reaction in Loki he just look at Hanna, Tony and Fury got out, then Emma, then Thor and me, Fury closed the door and now we waited for Loki to cure her…

* * *

**hi there beautiful, amazing readers here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**so I introduce you a new Oc ;) yei for Emma, so all is down to Loki who is hurt, angry and more vengeful than ever so I hope everything go well ehehehe :D in this chap we have a little Thor, Bruce and Hanna that explains I hope super well what happened in those time lapses :) (oh go to my profile to check out Emma outfit and her)**

**so... thank you for all your support, I mean 4, 073 hits!, 22 favs and 39 alerts awesome guys! thank you so much! ;)**

**especial thanks to: donnabella2k7 & Enchanted Elf thank you so much for reviewing love you guys!**

**let me know what you guys think ;D please review!**

**hugs, kisses and all the amazing, funny, cute things to all of you!**

**oh I'm sorry if I have some mistakes here, I'm truly sorry English is not my native language but I'm trying to not make mistakes :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**declaimer: so as you know I do not own anything about the incredible, amazing Marvel Universe ! :)**

* * *

_"But you... You helped me find my way and take the correct path, I always chased after you...wanting to catch up...wanting to walk together with you forever... I want to be at your side, always... You changed me, Your smiling face saved me! And that's way I'm not afraid to die, defending you! Because... I love you..."  
― Masashi Kishimoto, __Naruto, Vol. 47: The Seal Destroyed_

* * *

Chapter 10

Loki

Here I was again in a cell, almost the same design, but stronger and better protected, and to be honest I didn't mind anymore, yes at first I was furious but now… I was just looking at the concrete gray ceiling of my new cell made especially for me this time, I bet that Thanos would not take kindly the defeat, perhaps I'm safer here so I closed my eyes but that didn't stop me to hear Thor and Stark footsteps, I didn't bother to even open my eyes to look at them

"Loki" Stark said, again I didn't bother to see them

"Loki, we know you could hear us" Thor said_ weird no brother anymore? That is a new behavior _

"that does not mean that I am obliged to give you an answer" I said still with close eyes

"Thor this won't work, come on let's go, will find another way" Tony said I had to frown _why they are here?_

"Loki, she still lives" Thor said finally, I open my eyes and sat up in the bed, I turn to look at them, Stark look at Thor with are you insane look, but Thor was looking at me deep in thought _again that was new_ "Loki you can help her, you can save her" he said finally, I raised an eyebrow at him_ again no brother please help us, no just Loki mhm? But I was worried about that particular statement, wasn´t I the one to tell him to stop call me his brother? Then why that absent word hurt…_ "Loki?" Thor asked, I stood up and got near them

"save her?" I asked looking at Thor, but he didn't look me in the eyes, he was still deep in thought, Stark look at the both of us and rolled his eyes

"yes she is in a very bad condition thanks to you of course" he said mocking, I look at him

"is that true brother?" I asked a little shocked for my use of words, but he looked at me immediately, he nodded

"she is very ill Loki, and with your advance skills in the art of magic, you can save her" he said, I was speechless for once he had never acknowledge magic like that he has always called it shenanigans and skullduggery, yes I was surprised

"Thor you must know this I had never wished her any harm" I said honestly, but Stark scoffed

"I know brother, but all the damage you had made to Midgard and…"

"take me with her, I will heal her" I said cutting him off, there was no point in denied that she was in this condition because of the war and damage that I caused perhaps all father was right maybe I'm just a tool and nothing more, but still I didn't want to recognize it

"wait Thor" Stark said making me focus on them once more

"what is it?" he asked

"don't you think is way too easy?" he said, he was in all his right to be doubtful of my intentions but I was telling the true

"you may bring Hanna to me if that is easier for you Mr. Stark" I said looking at him, he looked at me surprised but then he looked at Thor

"bringing her here would do her more damage" he said, then the door of the cell opened, I stayed there for them to come for me, Stark entered and put me the cuffs they walked me towards the halls and we were now in her room, Fury was there making sure his name was implied in his manner, he was asking why would I be willing to save her, why will I be reluctant to save her? She never hated me she just wanted me to be good because she knew I could be, that I was capable of good, so he asked if I had a price what I wanted, I simply answered with the truth, I didn't want anything why would I? what would they have for me to even consider to have a reward? Of course all the people in the room was skeptical but Fury let me pass to see her, she was laying there with just a light white cotton dress, almost all her injuries were visible, but those weren't the bad ones, I could tell that, I look at the pictures of her brain there was the real issue, I felt everyone eyes on me, I told them to leave me alone with her, of course they began to protest against it, I asked them just a simple question if they wanted her dead, of course all of them exit the room leaving me alone with her, her arms had bandages and she was connected to machines and fluid bags, her face was clean of blood and dirt but her once perfect skin was now bruised and cut in several places, I took a deep breath, I began to cure the injures in her body and face, as soon I finished, I had to smile but now began the hard part her mind, I entered but the damage was bigger than I tough

"Thor" I said, he entered the room and I saw all of the team outside, he looked at me then at Hanna, he smiled

"brother, you heal her, she is now fine" he said, I denied

"Thor, her body is healed yes, but her brain there is more damage than I anticipated" I said, he looked at me worried "you may come in" I said, everyone entered

"you have proven me wrong Loki, you heal her" Fury said looking at Hanna

"there is a problem Director Fury" I said, they all frowned

"I knew it" Stark said

"Mr. Stark there is something wrong with her brain, the damage in there is not for the hit she had it's because of something else if I go there and heal her, I don't know what would happen" I said there was silence for a few moments

"are you asking us permission to see in her… mind?" Natasha asked, I nodded

"well that's a first" Barton said

"I apologize for that intrusion" I said, he looked at me surprised, he just nodded in response I wasn't certain if that nod was a ok fine whatever or an I nodded because everyone is looking at me and I can't kill you right here but I was inclining more to the second one

"what would happen if you go there and heal her? Will she be like Barton here?" Stark asked, I denied

"no, with Agent Barton I wasn't the one in control the tesseract was, the way it worked was that the tesseract made your own mind to dominate and make you a new one for him to control you, I was just the voice" I said realizing the tool I was again and this time the tool of a blue glowing box!

"so what will happen with Hanna?" Thor asked

"the damage is deep" I said

"how do you know that?" Banner asked

"because if the damage wasn't so deep it wouldn't show physically and in this occasion I could saw it in here" I said pointing the pictures, he looked at them but frowned "see the gray blurry thing in here" I said he nodded

"yeah well?" Fury asked

"that's the damage, that shouldn't be there, that shows that the brain is dying" I said all of them look at me with concern and surprise

"so what would you do?" a blonde girl asked I frowned

"Donna a friend" she said and then she pointed to the other girl I did not know "Emma another friend" she said, I did noticed how the soldier look at her with some kind of adoration

"I will enter her mind see what is the reason of her condition and eradicated" I said

"but that will be…"

"yes that is why I am telling you all this" I said a little annoyed, they looked at me feeling now the weight of the situation

"what would happen if the damage is to grave?" Fury asked

"I don't know the results may be a lot" I said

"name a few" Stark said

"she may lose her memory, or feelings, or her powers may disappear, or her personality may change or…"

"fine we get it she won't be the same" Stark said

"and if you don't do it?" Thor asked looking at her

"she won't wake up" I said now looking at Hanna words were said I didn't pay much attention to them

"Loki?" he asked, I turn to look at him

"Thor" I said, he hesitated for a moment that was not a common attitude of him

"no harm will come for you right?" he asked, I look at him surprised, but nodded, he put his hand in my shoulder and gave a small smile then nodded "I have faith in you" he said again I was surprised, all the voiced died down

"you do?" I asked, he nodded

"as do I" Barton said, I was shocked "he may be evil and wicked but he is powerful" he said backing up his statement, then everyone looked at me

"do you need to be alone?" he asked finally

"one may stay" I said looking at Hanna, everyone got out Thor stayed "I need you to be quiet and still" I said to Thor, he nodded

"Loki?" he asked I look at him "I know you have feelings towards her" he began

"she choose you" I said calmly

"she cares for you" he said, that made me look at him with a frown

"brother you may have many skills but the ability of lie is not one of them" I said, he denied

"you brother of all people should know I can not lie" he said with a sad smile, I nodded "Loki I'll be honest with you, I do love Hanna, but if she choose you, I'll be out of your way and hers" he said, I had to look at him with shock, but I smiled

"you do not have to worry brother, that would not happen, now be quiet" I said, I took a deep breath and entered her mind once again I saw all her memories, all the moments she passed with her adoptive parents, how they died, how her guardians made a living hell out of her life, but still how she managed to had a smile in her lovely face, her friends and her accident, then I got to a sudden stop I wasn't able to see more pass that, then everything went like a blur but I managed to slow it down, there were her memories of us, how she saw me or Thor I was still looking at her memories when I heard it, his voice that cold defiant voice

"I should imagined that it would be you the one to enter her mind" Thanos said, I clenched my jaw and started to look for the damage "you are not going to find anything" he said

"stay away from her!" I yelled

"why should if? she has always been mine" he said

"I refuse to believe that" I said

"Loki, Loki are you so conceited to believe that you were the only one I would send to earth to bind my doings?" he asked

"she won't help you" I said sounding like a little child

"is that what you think? Her mind will be soon mine and you or your avengers can not do anything to prevent it" he said I could even see his smile

"I will stop you" I said

"your tricks are not match for my magic" he said mocking

"will see" I said founding the problem and it was in her powers, he had put boundaries, she was more powerful that she tough and when she used more of them that caused pain, her own powers were trying to heal her, but it was the damn wall that was killing her

"if you set her powers free, she won't be able to control them" he said, I had to smirk he wasn't a good lair, the wall looked fragile but every time I cracked it or made a hole it come to normal every time, I was cursing everything by now

"your trickeries won´t work _god"_ he said putting a terrible emphasis in that last word, but he was right it wasn't working, but I'm a god, a true god of Asgard and Jotunheim! And that he has no power over me anymore, I took a deep breath and let my Asgardian façade disappear to let the frost giant resurge, I took the casquet and frosted the wall, it cracked but again it didn't work, the hope I had gathered banished instantly

"father" I said there was no answer "father I know I have no right to ask anything , but please help her, please" I said, again no answer

"your precious Odin would not do anything, that excuse of a god won't help he is to comfortable in his golden throne" Thanos said, I got angry

"Odin may be many things, but he is a wise father and ruler, do not dare to mock him again" I said his laugh was his answer but I felt it

"my son" his voice was warm and caring a tone I had never hurt in him towards me

"father please help her" I said

"is she that important to you?" he asked

"she is important to Thor, what I feel for her is not important" I said, there was no answer for a few moments

"put your hands in the wall" he said, I did what he told me to do

"stop!, she won't be the girl you love anymore" Thanos said, and for a flicker of a moment I took my hands out of the wall

"do not listen to him son" father said, again I put my hands in the wall and I felt it his power combined with mine "now push" father said, I did what he asked and with what feel like a small effort the wall crumbled, after a short second I saw her she was there crying and alone, I gulped and stepped forward, she immediately lifted his teary eyes to look at mine, I gave her a reassuring smile, she hesitated for a few seconds and then she stood up "son you need to leave her she would be fine now" father said I nodded and stepped back, her eyes got wider in fear

"don't leave me" she said in a small voice

"I would never leave you Hanna" I said and once again that beautiful smile of hers was there reaching her eyes…

* * *

**hi there beautiful, patient, amazing readers here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**I know it has been a long time since my last update, I promise I will update faster and sooner :)**

**so... thank you for all your support, I mean 5,998 views!, 30 favs and 54 alerts awesome guys! thank you so much! ;)**

**let me know what you guys think ;D please review!**

**hugs, kisses and all the amazing, funny, cute things to all of you!**

**oh I'm sorry if I have some mistakes here, I'm truly sorry English is not my native language but I'm trying to not make mistakes :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**declaimer: so as you know I do not own anything about the incredible, amazing Marvel Universe ! :)**

* * *

_"You can't force love, I realized. It's there or it isn't. If it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it. If it is there, you've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love."_

_― Richelle Mead, Frostbite_

* * *

Chapter 11

-Hanna-

I was alone in the dark I tried to find some kind of light but I couldn't find anything, I was giving up but then I heard it, a voice it sounded desperate and far away, I stood up and tried to follow that voice in to the darkness, I saw tiny little flashes of light revealing an invisible wall and a tall, green eyed, black haired man, he had handsome features he was struggling to break the invisible wall, for moments I tough he was looking right at me, his green eyes held perks of anger, sadness and sometimes regret but he kept fighting even when his best efforts were unsuccessful, as I got closer I could saw him better, he emanated a golden- bluish light, he stopped and I beg and scream for him to keep trying, for him to not give up on me, I didn't knew why just I knew I needed it, I needed him to keep trying, I was crying and screaming my heart out, he took a deep breath and put his hand in the invisible wall, he looked hopeful and even a little smug, his pink fair skin turn in to a sky blue one with marks in them I'm not going lie I was terrified, his glorious green eyes were now blood red, I gulped and I even though in running in the other direction but he somehow looked sad about that, he even looked displeased with himself showing this form and I knew somehow this was his true self, how? I don't know just… I just felt it, so I stood my ground, cheering for him to succeed, he took out a blue glowing casket, the wall began to get iced, it was cold my body began to shudder and I could saw my breath now, the wall cracked and broke in several places but it didn't came down, I saw the sadness in his eyes, I saw the defeat, I denied and screamed again for him to not give up, his blue skin turned again to the pinkish one, he closed his now green eyes and his voice was low but clear just a whisper, like he was praying

"father" he said I tried to hear something but there was nothing I look at him, I could even feel his pain when he said the next words "father I know I have no right to ask anything , but please help her, please" I was shocked he was here for me, he was trying to help me

"Odin may be many things, but he is a wise father and ruler, do not dare to mock him again" he said, I frowned I couldn't hear anyone just him, then I hear him the deep, raspy, older voice

"my son" his voice was warm and caring, I saw a little smile playing in his lips

"father please help her" he said again

"is she that important to you?" he asked

"she is important to Thor, what I feel for her is not important" he said, I was surprised Thor? What or who is Thor?, but he feel something for me?

"put your hands in the wall" the voice said, the man did what he was told I did the same thing I don't know why I really wanted to get out and in some way tell him everything was ok that he didn't need to be concerned about me, but as soon as he put them in the wall, he took them of, I frowned confused does it hurt him? Does the wall hurt him?, but again he put his hands in the wall and he had a determined look on his face I smiled at him, it felt like we were touching each other, I took a deep breath and though about been free to help him, I felt how he pushed the wall and this one crumbled and for a reason I was now in the floor crying, yeah I lost track of what happened, I felt lost, unprotected, but free at the same time I was happy that he was able to rescue me but I didn't know why I was behind that wall it was for my safety? To hold me?, I hear him step closer he smiled at me, I looked at his eyes so clear for me now, the deep green that held so many secrets and wisdom but it had a hint of mischief and great memories, I stood up and clean my tears with my hands, I was still lost in his eyes until he stepped back, I look at him in fear I didn't wanted to be alone not anymore

"don't leave me" I said in a small voice

"I would never leave you Hanna" he said with a sweet smile, I had to smile at that, I lifted my hand to reach him to make sure he was here he was real, he look a little out of place but he reach my hand to touch it, I smiled widely, he smiled too

"thank you for saving me, I was alone and in the dark and I saw you, you broke it" I said now a few inches from him, I was still holding his hand, with his free hand he caressed my jawline and cleaned a few tears I didn´t cleaned before

"I need to leave Hanna" he said I denied vehemently, he smiled sweetly "when you wake up I will be there" he said looking at my eyes, I was looking up at him he was really tall, lean and handsome, I smiled and nodded

"tell me something" I said in a whisper, he nodded "your name, tell me your name" I asked, he smiled but in his eyes was sadness

"Loki, my name is Loki Odinson" he said finally, I smiled and nodded, I looked at our hands that were still touching

"you promise?" I asked, he frowned "you promise not to leave me alone?" I asked hopefully, he nodded

"I promise" he said without a doubt in his eyes, I nodded and smiled, I let go of his hand and stepped back

"I'll see you when I wake up" I said and smiled, he nodded and after a few seconds he faded away, I took a deep breath and frowned how I was supposed to wake up? I didn't even knew I was sleep, a dream? Was this a dream? Or maybe… this was just in my head… but that doesn't mean that has to be a lie or not real, ok how I wake up?...

-Loki-

It wouldn't take long for her to wake up, we were 5 people expecting her to open her eyes, I knew she would be scared, she would felt lost and alone and for one reason I wouldn't blame her, every one she knew at some point leaved her alone in the dark I saw it all of it, her parents died and leave her, perhaps it wasn't their fault but still…, her guardians mistreated her and at her age she needed love they didn't gave it to her, but she didn't complained about it, she always kept a warm smile on her face, she gave support and a real friendship to her friends but they were disloyal inventing things on her, spreading rumors just for a guy she liked, he even played with her and leaved her, so right now she just felt alone all over again, but I know my brother wouldn't leave her alone I could see that, he cared to deeply for her, I though he felt the same way with the other human girl Jane Foster, but he was able to leave her, this time he just couldn't, I knew father wanted his return but he denied, he even wanted to take her to Asgard he confessed but the trip would just be far more dangerous on her in the condition she was, so he stayed and challenged father for a second time in his life, I was proud of him this time it wasn't for his pride or wanting war and songs been sang on his name, this time was because he cared for her, because he loved her, the other man in the room Fury, this man that had the leadership to really bring all this people together he looked after her not as a group member or an important asset, he really cared for her as daughter I dare to say, even Stark the guy who simply didn't get a damn about anything or anybody as he present himself but he cared even if now was playing with his small, flat, luminous object he cared a lot, or Banner the guy who had a beast inside he cared, he cared enough for her for not be in this room right now "I my get upset and the other guy may come out" was his excuse yeah maybe but I believe he just couldn't stand been here and find out she didn't remember him when she gave him all that support before or that she simply changed her mind and now she just hated him, silly I know but humans, the Barton's brothers he was here waiting for her to wake up, he was interested in her not in a romantic way, he cared too, after all, she was the one to free him from the tesseract control, his sister wasn't here "she is fine now, she won't need me" she said, and there it was the agent Romanoff, she cared a lot but in her eyes love is for children so she couldn't be here she saw Hanna as a weakness, she cared so that showed some sort of emotion so that was unacceptable in her book, I have to agree with her but the reality is that without any emotion we couldn't just see the beauty of the simple things, I knew that now, Hanna showed me that, the fact that Rogers wasn't here was because he felt guilty for doubt her, I know Hanna didn't though ill of him or any of us in that mater, but still that doesn't mean I or even Thor would extend the same courtesy, all the people that wasn't present in the room or was outside the door or watching us in the control center, I had to smirk at that, why to hide if they wanted her wellbeing? Humans! An interesting race, but I couldn't condemn them for it I was the same too, she started to wake up, everyone in the room stared at her, I had to roll my eyes for their behavior, she finally woke up, she sat in the bed and gave us a quick look at all of us, then she got out of the bed and look at herself she was wearing a pastel blue chiffon dress, she took the necklace she was wearing and look at it, she smiled sweetly, then she let go of it and look at us again first the nearest one Fury, then at Stark she even smiled at the sight of him

"is custom for people to wear sneakers with a suit?" she asked him, he smirked and look at himself

"well for me it is" he answered, then she saw Barton, a small smile played in her lips, then she frown

"did I hit you?" she asked him, he began to laugh and nodded "oh god! I apologize I really don't remember why but are you ok?" she asked him concerned

"it's fine Hanna, as any chance do you remember my name?" he asked, she bit her lip and look at him very intensely

"ummm, no, I'm sorry" she said conflicted after a few seconds, he denied and smiled

"Clint, my name is Clint Barton" he said with a smile I could see that he was a little disappointed but happy that she remembered at least something, she nodded and then she saw Thor, her smile came out sweet and shy, her cheeks turn bright red, I smirked again, my brother smiled his childish smile, that make hers been more open and happy,

"Hanna do you remember me?" Thor asked cautious, she bit her lip yet again and nodded

"I… I think so yes" she said still a little unsure, he smiled

"what is the things you remember?" he asked, she frowned and then blinked several times, she touched her lips softly, I was surprised and I wasn't the only one

"we… we kissed" she said in a whisper, Thor nodded and grabbed her hands in his, he searched for her eyes and she looked at him, her bright red cheeks were now a deep red "I like you right?" she asked Thor nodded and smiled, she lightly frown and bit her lower lip again "Thor?" she asked in a whisper, Thor nodded, smiled, hugged her and lifted her she laughed hard and brightly he did the same they were happy, they were honestly happy, and right there I saw and understood that they belong together not because she remembered his name or the attraction she felt for him new or old I understood, they belong together because they complement each other she was herself around him and he was someone he didn't tough he could be an improved Thor, yes he changed with Jane Foster but with Hanna, he was definitely someone else, but I wasn't myself anymore or at least not like I was before, she changed me too without my knowledge or approval, she really is smart she just came out and changed everyone as she went, then I felt her eyes on me, I look at her, she was smiling brightly I smiled

"Hanna" I said, she nodded

"Loki Odinson" she said with a smile

"how are you feeling?" I asked, she couldn't stop smiling

"I'm fine, well I remember a few things but not everything, it's fussy and blurry but I guess with time it will get better?" she asked, I nodded

"I believe so" I said with a smile…

-Hanna-

A month later…

I was learning and getting used to all the stuff and people in SHIELD and in the world, of course my mind was still blurry in some parts sometimes it's hard Nat, Donna and Emily were really good friends, of course my new and improved powers wasn't helping to normally settle, the fact that I was able to listen people's thoughts was something really way out of my league, of course this ability came and went as liked I still couldn't control it so it wasn't easy and the time thing I had to control it better Loki helped me to understand it, he really was a great support and a great teacher he actually was teaching me some magic, pre-basic for babies of course but magic non the least, Thor was kind and caring as always, now I knew that _like_ was overrated I loved him deeply and he loved me too so I was beyond happy, Clint really was a big brother, he was teaching me some archery I won't lie and say I'm good but I don't suck either so, he says that with practice I will be awesome, Tony spoiled me big time, that trip to France with Pepper was amazing and my closet didn't complained, and his knowledge was beyond normal he was teaching me some stuff oh and I absolutely love Jarvis, god that amazing program was just so damn adorable, Bruce was a sweet he cared for me like if I was his little sister and he even helped me to understand some terms Tony used I was so glad Bruce decided to stay here in New York, yes they were all overprotective even Steve, I mean I had no past memories about him so I wanted to know him, so he really showed me that he is a gentleman a true leader, I asked him to show me how to fight, he gladly accepted, I have to be honest I wasn't good… at all, Steve didn't leaved bruises or anything but my morals and positivism in the terms of fighting were dropping very quickly, Nick and Phil were like my parents yeah like if they were gay and adopted me, Phil was the nice and comprehensive one Nick no so much but I loved them both, I was currently living under the Avengers mansion roof sponsored by the brilliant and marvelous Tony Stark, of course I was still under the SHIELD watch, I didn't mind but Tony was another subject, so now that was my life, training with Steve, a few lessons with Tony and Bruce, classes with Loki and bow practice with Clint, oh and quality time with my boyfriend the god of thunder my life was awesome but I felt like something was missing like this calm this peace, was temporal that I was letting slip something important but I just couldn't put my finger on it…

* * *

**hi my drop dead gorgeous, super amazing readers here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ;)**

**I know it a sweet maybe a little to au but i liked it, I'll be updating weekly i hope :)**

**so... thank you for all your support, thank you so much! ;)**

**let me know what you guys think ;D please review!**

**love, kisses, cute little rabbits and pigs! lot of flowers and Thor hugs! to all of you!**

**pd: outfit in my profile :)**

**oh I'm sorry if I have some mistakes here, I'm truly sorry English is not my native language but I'm trying to not make mistakes :p**


End file.
